A Walk to Manhattan
by PurpleRose328
Summary: Ever wondered why Egyptians are forbidden to go to Manhattan? Charisse Aguiluz, a blood of the pharaoh and host of Tefnut wondered the same thing so she walked on the streets of Manhattan late at night and got banished in the mansion because of this. Hermes/OC. Complete! And currently rewriting! :)
1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this is a story about Charmes. Dedicated to my readers who love Charmes! Yeah, Charisse and Hermes! Requested by Hermes Salazar Snape, my fellow Hermes' fan! **

**I'm currently rewriting this story, changing things that need to be changed. Don't worry I won't change the plot at all. I just need to correct the wrong grammars, punctuations and many others. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A girl was walking on the streets of Manhattan late at night. She was tall and quite chubby with dark brown eyes sparkling with determination under her glasses. A soft breeze blew towards her direction making her shiver. She put a strand of ultra black hair behind her ear and shivered once again with the coldness of the night. Even if she wore a white jacket and dark blue denim pants, it was still freezing cold making her hug herself.

"I should have listened to Amos," she muttered. " I shouldn't have gone here."

Amos was the head of the House of Life. He forbade all of the Egyptian magicians to never go to Manhattan. He spoke about other gods and more things the girl didn't hear for she was too busy thinking about the first thing. Our heroine, because of will and determination and curiosity as to know why it was forbidden, still went there. And so far up to now, she was still safe. For now.

She continued walking and like Tefnut, the Egyptian goddess of rain who decided to host her, just kept silent. Charisse continued to stride her way to the strange place. It was her first time to be here.

"Goodness!" she muttered to herself again. "Curse my curiosity. I won't be here right now and just sleeping peacefully in my room."

She just sighed. There was no way her complaints will make time turn back and can make her magically appear in her room. Then she suddenly felt a sea breeze. She breathed it in. She could tell there was a sea on near her place. She loved the sea!

Ever since she was young, she had always loved water. It means everything to her, though she doesn't have any slightest idea why. Maybe because it always calm her nerves and make her relax? That must be it.

She followed the sea breeze and caught sight of the sea. If the map she just memorized was right, that beach must be the Long Island beach. Wait… Long Island beach? Shouldn't she be like in Manhattan, the place she meant to go to? Goodness… She got lost.

She looked around and sighed. Well, Manhattan needs to wait. She must find her way back to Brooklyn first. Before she could continue walking, she saw something.

In the distance, there was a man in late 20's with salt and pepper hair. He was jogging around the beach in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim, tall and fit. He had a cell phone on his ear it looked like he was talking to someone. And Charisse couldn't hear what he was saying for she was too far away.

She noticed the antenna and saw two snakes intertwined with each other. Charisse blinked maybe it was just a pigment of her imagination. But after awhile, she noticed it once again and realized it was _still _there. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

While walking, she stopped in front of a hill with a tall tree standing tall with a… (Goodness, is that gold?) wool draped on one of its branches and… a dragon. Charisse blinked hard. Here we go again, her beautiful imagination. But it was not her imagination. It was all true. While Charisse was admiring the tree, golden wool, and dragon sleeping, also wondering why it was there, a monster appeared and almost tackled her. Charisse's ADHD kicked in. She dodged it easily.

"Whoa, a hellhound!" she said and wondered, "Hey wait a minute, it's from Greek mythology… Does it mean it exists?"

While she was busy wondering, the hellhound kept on attacking her but Charisse kept dodging, unaware of what was happening and also thanks to her ADHD.

"Okay, Egyptian Mythology does exist, I am one of the proofs," she muttered ignoring the hellhound who kept attacking her. "So did Greek Mythology. Is there any other mythology in this world which also exists?"

The hellhound was getting bored now. No matter how it attacked, our heroine ignored him, kept muttering things and dodged without her trying. It looked like there was no way it could get a snack if its food unconsciously dodged its attacks.

The hellhound growled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh!" she just said, finally recognizing it. "It's a hellhound."

Realization finally sinks in.

"A hellhound!" she exclaimed, completely alarmed. Finally, she got to her senses and ran while looking for something in her pocket.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she kept muttering while trying to get away from the hellhound. Then she stopped and face palmed.

"Goodness!" she muttered, "I forgot my staff! Jeez! How am I suppose to fight it without it?"

_Staff - the wand Egyptian magicians use to cast spells._

She turned back. The hellhound was very angry. Smoke was emerging on his nose like he was a bull. Wait! He was a bull! Charisse got an idea. It was crazy, truly, outrageously madness. She had just seen it once on a television and doesn't have any idea if what she was about to do was right. Well, there was no harm in trying. She brought out a red cape from the Duat.

_Duat- The House of Life magicians used the Duat to imprison their gods. It works just like an imaginary locker. _

She positioned herself like a bull master in Mexico.

"Toro Toro," she said. The hellhound got right through it. Charisse tied its eyes using the red handkerchief. She doesn't have any plans to do things just like the matador for it was truly unfair for the bulls they used in bullfighting. At least, it was alright when it came to hellhounds.

"_Ha-di,_" she casted as purple hieroglyphs showed up. Charisse felt weak. Using magic costs a lot of energy especially if you don't have a staff. She slowly walked away. But then, another hellhound blocked her path. She saw there were eight of them. Oh great. Her luck was getting better and better.

"Okay." Charisse said, hoping she doesn't have to fight them. "I don't have any more energy to play with you guys." She won't stand a chance with eight hellhounds and her growing weaker whenever she used magic without her staff.

One of them snorted.

"Maybe another time?" she asked. Now she wished she was an animal charmer. She could easily charm them to make way for her and she could just go back.

The eight hellhounds prepared to tackle her. Charisse counted three seconds, preparing for a grand run and ran as fast as she could. She started wishing for _anything _to help her.

"Okay," she said, hoping Tefnut could hear her. The goddess was too silent. "Just let me get to the beach, please!"

Maybe there, she could have her last stand with waves of water crashing over the sandy beach and cast another spell.

But because she was weak and was slowing down with lack of energy, one hellhound tackled her to the ground. Charisse screamed in pain because of the heavy weight. She managed to push the hellhound out of her and ran again, reaching the beach.

"Thank God!" she praised as she ran, feeling small particles of sands dancing over her feet. She stood and almost fell on her knees, but she have to try. She casted a spell and got to control the seawater but it just merely made the hellhounds wet and angry. She was too exhausted for the spell to have greater damage. She got no more energy and fell on the sandy shore.

Finally, as if someone had heard her wishes, she saw the jogging man once again. Not caring whether he may be an enemy or foe, she tried to ask for help and it came out like she doesn't have anything left, which was true.

"Help," she croaked. The man approached her and Charisse could now clearly see the man. He got teenagers features. Black curly hair, brown eyes and wore Ancient Greek herald clothes. She must be dreaming because the man she saw earlier was in late 20's.

"I'll help you," he said in a quite deep voice. "Demigod or should I say, Egyptian magician?"

She got shocked but slowly closed her eyes. The last time she saw was everything turning blindingly bright she have to concentrate hard to see right through it and the monsters turning to dust.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


	2. Is it goodbye to Egyptian life?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late updating. I've been grounded for 2 weeks! Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

**A brief explanation about the characters is located on the bottom most part. Might be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 –Is it goodbye to Egyptian life?<strong>

**The next day at the mansion in Brooklyn...**

**Charisse**

I woke up and found myself back to my room in the mansion. Same white tiled kitchenette, same 24 sized TV, blue netbook- exactly the way I left it yesterday.

I sat up and touched my head. The events that happened last night still replayed in my mind. Was it a dream? No, it wasn't. How did I come here? The last thing I remembered was that I was in Manhattan running away from bulls. Then this man… A man who- Uh, why couldn't I remember who he was? All I remembered was he got curly black hair and he glowed…

A guy glowing? Very funny Charisse. I just shrugged the thought off and changed my clothes to a fresh linen dress and as always I wore my purple headphones (Sadie was a bad influence) and purple watch. I went downstairs when I was done.

I was welcomed with suspicious, snickering, happy, doubtful, and curious looks from everyone except for my friend Neil who looked sad. What the? Why were their express like that?

Jaz was the one who talked to me first.

"So, Char," she snickered." Who's this handsome boy?"

"Huh?" I asked. I didn't have any clue who she was talking about. Handsome boy?

Walt, Sadie's boyfriend who also hosted the god Anubis, approached her and said, "Maybe we should tell her what happened last midnight."

Jaz nodded.

"What happened last midnight?" I asked. Goodness, what was wrong with all these people?

"You see, we are all sleeping when someone knocked on the door. Neil opened it and he saw a guy with salt and pepper hair with brown eyes like him. He was, oh my gosh, a very handsome and not to mention, hot, guy in early 20's and guess what? He was carrying you bridal style!" Serena squealed with a big grin plastered on her face. She then continued, "You were sleeping peacefully. The guy gave you to Neil and he explained that he saw you attacked by a moose and saved you. He saw your amulet and he already knew you're an Egyptian magician. So, he brought you here. Neil asked who he is. The mystery man just said that it was a secret that he can't reveal to us. But he said let's just call him Mr. C short for Caduceus. His reason is that his favorite thing is a caduceus. I'm seriously not surprised if he's a doctor!"

Serena said curiously, "He was so full of mystery and mystery is sexy. But it won't remain as one since you're awake. So tell us!"

"Umm…" I said. I didn't want to tell them that I violated one of the Ancient laws. Great! And that guy was just probably a passerby who was a superhero and saved my life. And I didn't know who he was at all.

"Umm…" the crowd repeated, eager to know what I've got to say.

I sighed. Better to tell them the truth.

"Look," I confessed and rambled on. "I don't know who that guy is and I don't even care who he is. But all I know is that he saved my life and I have to do something in return. And oh, not to mention, that we met in my way to Manhattan, yeah I know. I violated one of the Ancient laws."

Half of the crowd gasped. I told them everything I knew and what I did. I told them how I sneaked out of the mansion, walked on the streets to Manhattan, saw this guy who will later save me and got chased by a moose and he saved me. I left out the part where I realized that Greek mythology was also real just like Egyptian since I didn't want chaos to happen. I also told them that I couldn't remember the physical features of the man I met and saved me. All I knew was that he got curly black hair.

When I was done, someone cleared a throat and I turned my back. There, Carter and Sadie's uncle and also the head of the House of Life, stood with his arms crossed and looking at me. He was none other than Amos Kane.

He was a great guy but he took his responsibilities and rules seriously and he hardly made exceptions.

He pointed at the library and I knew what he was implying. We were going to talk on the library, one by one. _Uh oh. This wasn't good. _

I followed him on the library and seated across him. And now, the interrogations started.

"Did you or did you not just walk at Manhattan last night?" the barrel-shaped man asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I did walk at Manhattan last night," I said honestly. There was no use of lying anyway. And then suddenly, I didn't know what came to me for the next words I said were. "But I don't regret it."

He furrowed an eyebrow, "Even if I take your Egyptian magic?"

The other trainees who were eavesdropping and were crowding outside the door gasped silently.

"W-What?" I asked in disbelief. I wouldn't be able to cast magic again. All those years of training and doing favor for the whole Egyptian pantheon by defeating a bad goddess all for nothing and this was what I'll going to get? It was just a simple Ancient Law! But no matter how much I reasoned out my side in my mind, I knew one thing: A law is a law. And then, I also realized I wouldn't see my friends again. I wouldn't see Tefnut again.

I remained silent, reflecting on the mistake I had made.

"You heard me," Amos said as he stood up, declaring our talk that it was already over. "In three hours you should be ready to leave. I'm so sorry, Charisse. You're one of the strongest water elementalists I have ever seen but you failed me. You failed the House of Life. You failed Tefnut. You failed the whole Egyptian pantheon. Dismissed."

I was so shocked. I hated it when I disappoint people who trusted me. I had failed. I just bowed my head in shame as tears started to drop.

_I'm so sorry, Tefnut. I really am, _I thought

_It's alright, my dear. Remember that even though you're not my host anymore, I'll still guide you. _Tefnut answered.

I just nodded and left the library and packed my things. While I was on my way to my room upstairs, I was greeted by a sad environment except in the corner where my enemy, Fleur stood together with her bossy friends who were so happy and smirking at me. For once, I lost our rivalry. She'll now get my place as the over-all head of the elementalist division, get Neil and basically everything I worked hard for away from me. I just sighed. Neil in the other hand was in a bad, angry and distress mood.

What was wrong with him? He was like that since this morning.

Anyway, I finally got upstairs and packed my things. I got my favorite books of all time. That included _Mythology _by Edith Hamilton (a book about Greek, Roman and Norse mythology) and some books by my favourite authors like Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.

After an hour of packing and another hour of enjoying my room that would be the last time I'll use it, I went downstairs holding a trolley. So I still got one hour to say goodbye to chosen people.

I threw my trolley in the Duat and instantly, I was crashed by a bunch of hugs. Some were crying badly saying "I'll miss you so much!" and many more like that. I had grown fond to some people in here. Last person to say farewell to me was Neil, my first crush and guy friend. I swear if you plan on telling him that, before you even utter any word, I'll beat the crap out of you.

The crowd cheered. Fleur with her cronies were frowning and just left.

He crashed me into a hug and I hugged him back. I inhaled his scent, the smell of the cool breeze calming my senses, and enjoyed the last time I'll feel his strong arms entrapped me in a tight hug. God knew how much I'll miss this and how much I'll miss this guy. And how much it'll break my heart not to see him personally again, I mentally added. After a few minutes, he stopped and gripped both of my shoulders and stared in my eyes.

"Look, we'll all miss you. You've been a part of our lives. We thank you for that." He said sincerely.

"I'll visit don't worry." I said that made their faces lit up.

"When?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know," I confessed. I didn't even know if I'll be back here, I thought sadly as I looked around. Instantly, I felt guilty since their lit up faces fell.

"But don't worry!" I hurriedly said and promised. "When I'll get back, I promise to bring something interesting."

Their faces lit up once again. We all love interesting things and I was glad that I made them happy even just a simple promise I didn't know how to fulfill it but I still knew I will. Now, it was only ten minutes before my indicated time to leave. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened it up again, everyone froze. Neil was about to hug me again and so were some of my friends.

Then they all disappeared.

I next found myself in a beautiful place. It was a luxurious and elegant bedroom. The walls were made to look like you were in the ocean. You could see all of the different kinds of water animals in this world. There was also a Tiger Fish and… and Piranha! There was also a shark. I voluntarily stepped back.

Then there was a water fountain where a woman in twenties was relaxing. Even if she was in the fountain itself, she wasn't wet and I wasn't surprised. I wanted to join too since it looked really calming and I love being near to water but hesitated.

"Join me Charisse," she said. It was Tefnut.

She still looked the same. Same black hair and kohl in her eyes like the last time I saw her.

She wore a blue Egyptian linen dress that reaches up to her ankles. She got different gems on her head like a crown. And she was smiling warmly at me.

I joined her.

"So, why did you call me?" I asked.

"To say a proper goodbye," she said and got something in her pocket.

She brought out a golden bracelet. There was something written in it, it was in ancient hieroglyphs. I couldn't understand most of it.

"Here take this as a remembrance for being my first host and sincerely from the Egyptian pantheon. Always wear this wherever you go." She said as I wore the golden bracelet made of metal. Surprisingly, it wasn't heavy like I thought it would. It got a beautiful design of waves.

I smiled at the Egyptian goddess. She smiled back.

"Remember my promise and I'm pretty sure that you'll thank me so much that I gave you that bracelet." Tefnut said and she disappeared.

When I reappeared on the mansion, I was welcomed by a bone crashing group hug.

Then someone cleared their throat and everyone stopped. There Amos stood. The people backed away from me.

I gulped.

"You're going to leave in five minutes. I will now remove your Egyptian magic." Amos said. He raised his hand towards me. He pointed with two fingers and his thumb-an old gesture like a make believe gun except with the thumb paralleled to the ground.

"From now on you'll never see this mansion again no matter what you do except if Fleur or one of her friends will open up for you; or you're more powerful than this mansion, which I highly doubt." Amos said.

Fleur and her friends smirked. Hieroglyphs glowed around me for a few minutes and died.

"Next you'll forget all of your Egyptian memories that included losing all your magic and be a mortal once again." He said

I was wide shocked. I glanced at my friends. They were sad too. I wouldn't be able to remember them. I wouldn't be able to meet them again like I originally planned.

Hieroglyphs appeared and glowed. But the glow died fast.

Everyone got shocked. Amos' magic didn't affect me. It counteracted the spell. Yes! Thank you so much, Tefnut!

"W-What-" he said but interrupted when Fleur yelled, "It's because of the freaking golden bracelet!"

They looked at the golden bracelet Tefnut gave me. The hieroglyphs written in it glowed brightly defeating Amos' magic.

"Impossible." he said and took my hand. He examined the golden bracelet. He even tried to remove it. But the bracelet glowed and water came out of it and sprayed on his face.

My friends laughed.

He just frowned as he wiped his wet face.

"Five minutes is up." Amos ordered, "Now go."

"But you still haven't removed my powers and memory," I demanded but deep inside I was leaping with joy.

"No buts." he glared at me. As if it'll affect me. I was the master of death glares. "Now go."

He left so did Fleur and her friends.

I glanced back to everyone and left without turning back. I'll come back and I promised that to my friends. I'll come back but I didn't know when or how.  
>I rode in an airplane going back to my home country, Philippines, wishing something unordinary will happen when I get back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! Here's the explanation:<strong>

**Charisse Aguiluz-a blood of the pharaoh and once hosted Tefnut. She was an elementalist specialized in water and was the head of the elementalist division. She's a Filipino and loves unique things. She's very imaginative and known for her will and determination. **

**Neil Zayle-a blood of the pharaoh and hosted Shu, the husband of Tefnut and the Egyptian god of the winds. He's also an elementalist specialized in air and the second in command in the elementalist division after Charisse. He's a Filipino and loves food (though he still stayed fit despite his obsession over it). He's very smart and once loved to annoy Charisse but that changed when he realized his true feelings for her.**

**Fleur Grand-a blood of the pharaoh. She's an elementalist specialized in fire. She's a childhood rival of Charisse. She's half-Filipino and half-French. She belonged in the elementalist division. She's very girly and bossy. She also likes Neil and always flirts with him but the guy just always ignores her. She loves it when she win over Charisse when they fight and see Charisse suffering.**

**Jaz-short for Jasmine. Jaz is a character from **_**The Throne of Fire**_**; and a healer. She is from Nashville. She is said to have light blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is following the path of Sehkmet.**

**Walt- (Age 14) He is a character from **_**The Throne of Fire**_**; and a charm-maker. He is from Seattle, Washington. Is said to have dark brown skin, black hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes. He is a descendant of Akenaten and slowly dying because of a curse. He has feelings for Sadie, who is torn between him and Anubis. Sadie mistakenly thinks he is in love with Jaz (A/N: Well me too) when she sees them holding hands. He is really seeking Jaz's help as a healer.**

**Serena Hale- a very beautiful blue eyed girl. She got white complexion and blonde hair. She's an American love expert that wanted her friends and loved ones happy in their love lives too. She has proven that she was indeed a love expert for she has a very loving boyfriend and a perfect happy love life with him.**

**R&R!**


	3. A kindred of Hermes?

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter will start where Charisse's life gets interesting. Enjoy! R&R**

**NOTE: Note that summer in Philippines is April and May. **

**MESSAGES: Thanks to Hermes Salazar Snape for being my official beta reader for PJO and KC category. Thank you! Here's a virtual multi vitamins my husband gave me *gives the apple-flavored and Fury shaped multivitamins to Hermes Salazar Snape* Remember don't take one unless necessary. Congratulations!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hermes Salazar Snape, Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE, Lady Alice101 and angelxx22xx**

**Disclaimer: I, PurpleRose328 only own Charisse Aguiluz and other OCs. Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE own Xierra Nicka Fermin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- A kindred of Hermes?<strong>

**Many months after the incident and a week before July….**

There was a clean school with big blue gates. Then it opened revealing many students coming out. There were kids with their parents and teenagers with backpacks.

The school was "Dominican School" in San Aloysius, Pampanga, Philippines. It was a Catholic school and its patron saint was St. Dominic.

Anyway, our heroine wasn't still in sight. So, let's check on some students going outside the school gates. There were girls and boys talking and laughing while waiting for a public jeepney to ride to go home. Others were just in the corner waiting.

We were now finding a girl with ultra black layered hair with purple glasses. Hmm… we couldn't seem to find her.

Then suddenly we heard a shout of "Finally, a few more weeks and July is coming! One more month and it'll be my birth month!"

We turned our backs and saw who we were looking for- the heroine of this story. There she was in the entrance, stretching and was walking to the other side of the road to wait for the public jeepney to reach her place. So, here she came-

A girl with ultra-black layered hair with colorful clips turned off the television.

"Janie!" she shouted as she leaned down to eject the DVD on the player.

A girl with reddish brown hair and kaleidoscope like eyes came out of the kitchen with a cookie in her mouth. She got tan skin and was Spanish who was just having a whole year vacation in the Philippines.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Janice Diana Malloy," Charisse said as her hands were on her hips. "What if other people will see this embarrassing video of mine?"

"Oh that." Janie said as she made a gesture that it wasn't so important, "I'll just hide it in my room, happy?"

Charisse made a sigh of relief. "Now put it upstairs."

That video was taped yesterday and it would be two weeks from now before August will start.

"But I wanted to watch another video," Janie said. She went upstairs to her room before the light brown skinned girl could complain. She went down stairs after a few minutes bringing another DVD.

Charisse just sighed. There was nothing she could do to stop her 12-year-old best friend from watching videos. You see, that tanned girl loved to tape videos and took pictures. Her reason was for a source of knowledge. There was a high chance in the future that she'll be a photo journalist.

Charisse sat beside her best friend in the couch and watched the video.

_At first it was all black but then there came the sun. A very busy place was shown. Then a girl with reddish brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes focused the camera on her._

"_Hi everyone!" She greeted happily, "We're now going to witness one of the most romantic and sweet moments the whole Philippines had ever seen. So now, let's spy on them!"_

_It was afternoon. Various students' faces laughing were shown._

_"I can't believe it! It's summer already," a passing girl with a guy said._

_Different students went out of the school entrance, on their way home. Until, lastly, a girl with ultra black layered hair with purple framed glasses was the last one to go out._

_She stretched her hands and cheered, "Finally! It was summer! Goodbye to Science! Goodbye to the bullies! Two months of vacation without all of them!"_

_Everyone who heard her looked at her and agreed._

Charisse's dark brown eyes widened. She hurriedly stood up and ran. But before she could do it, Janie got hold of her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Janie asked suspiciously.

Charisse stopped resisting and pointed at the television accusingly.

"I'll never ever watch that video again!" she exclaimed.

Janie calmed her down and finally Charisse decided to watch the video. Again.

_Then a boy who got black hair and mischievous brown eyes, who was really cool in the eyes of normal girls, came up to the girl._

"OMG! Here it comes!" Janie chirped, "One of the most romantic and sweet moments."

Charisse just rolled her eyes. She obviously knew who she was talking about.

"_You sure about that?" he asked smirking, "Because I think we'll see each other again."_

"_Just shut up, Will," the girl snarled full of hatred. "I hate you."_

"_Oh, I love you too." Will quipped smirking. Some of the students who heard their conversation laughed._

"_I don't want to see your face again!" the girl snarled._

"Aw! That was so sweet!" Janie chirped happily," He told you he loves you."

Charisse rolled her eyes. Janie didn't know that Will was just being sarcastic. Or maybe, Will really liked her? Charisse shrugged the thought off. Janie kept watching but Charisse's thoughts were bugging her.

**Charisse**

You must be wondering what I was doing in Janie's house. Well, our houses were near to each other, that was why sometimes I go here and make myself feel at home.

I looked at my purple watch. It was 10:00 am. Where could Xierra be?

Xierra was my other best friend. We were known as "The Trio" together with Janie. We never leave each other and we hardly had an argument. Unlike Janie, Xierra and I both have the same age.

Anyways, it's been a year since; I left the mansion in Brooklyn. I left the mansion around January and arrived in the Philippines. I continued my studies as a first year high school student. Lucky for me that I was very smart and caught up on the lessons or else there was no chance that I'll graduate and level up to 2nd year.

Then it was a few days before summer vacation. That video we were watching now was taped by Janie who just transferred last January. Because of her smartness (smarter than anyone in her class except for one of my friends, John Paul, Bill's younger brother) she caught up and excelled at it. But looked like, the class valedictorian, John Paul Mendiola was the smartest person in class. So, Janie ended up in 2nd place.

Anyways, that teenage guy with curly black hair that glowed was handsome. _Charisse stop! You don't even know if that guy was real or just your wide and beautiful imagination._

I shook the thought off.

Maybe just maybe he was real. He saved my life last January. But if he was real, I wonder why all I could remember about him was that he got curly black hair and glowed. And if he really was real, I should find him and thanked him for saving my life. I should do something in return as my gratitude.

I stopped my train of thoughts and focused in watching the video. I saw that the place was outside of JM or Jackson Mall, the most famous mall in the whole Philippines and was owned by a multi-billion dollar dynasty, The Jackson Empire. I noticed it said in the label "JM Pampanga" It was the branch of JM here in Pampanga.

Then I saw many people were shown. It entered inside the mall and went directly to Jackson's Book Store, my favorite book store where I bought almost all of my books, school supplies etc. Many different aged people were shown.

Then something caught my eye. The camera glanced to the Fiction section and I saw a man standing, holding a book and was reading it. That was not the thing that caught my eye. He wore Ancient Greek Herald suit and got… I couldn't believe it…curly black hair. But before I could react the camera glanced another way.

"Janie, put it back to the Fiction section!" I ordered/yelled.

Janie got startled on my voice, gave me a suspicious look but followed. She pressed the previous button and it was back on the Fiction section. I said, "Pause it for awhile." A pause sign appeared on the upper right side of the 24 size television.

I went in front of the television and studied the man. I went back on the blue couch and borrowed the remote. I zoom in the picture of the man so that I would see his face clearly.

His head was slight bent down while examining the book. He got curly black hair and blue eyes that were focusing on the pages of the book he was holding. He was wearing green Ancient Greek herald clothes with purple cloak. He also wore a brown leather bag, a messenger's bag I realized. His green suit reaches above knee. He also wore brown leather boots showing off his strong and muscular legs. His shoes were blue Adidas-brand. I rubbed my eyes again. I must be imagining things again because his shoes got wings.

Then on his other hand he was holding a cell phone like the cell phone I saw the jogging man was holding. There were two snakes entwined in its antenna. That's not all! On his head he wore a hat with wings. Okay, this was weird! He looked like my favorite Greek god, Hermes.

Before Janie could comment something about the man, the door bell rang. Janie stood up and opened the door.

There, a tall 14-year-old lady was standing, arms crossed and a frown on her face. Her brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance. She tapped her right foot uncomfortably. She always did that when she was annoyed.

"Xierra!" I exclaimed and hugged my beautiful best friend.

She hugged back and complained," I waited for three hours at your house, Charisse! Why didn't you tell me we were going to meet here?"

I faced palm. "Oops, sorry. I forgot." I said.

Janie grabbed Xierra's hand and said, "Look at this!"

Xierra followed. We sat back on the couch. She also noticed the man. Janie explained to her my sudden change of reaction when I saw it.

Xierra looked at me with those eyes full of suspicion.

"So, who's that guy?" she asked, pointing at the television with her thumb.

I gulped. There was no way I'm going to tell them about my life before I got banished, about Egyptian mythology being real and all, and also tell them Greek was real too. I wasn't going to tell them that the guy in the Fiction section of the Jackson Mall was the one who saved my life from those bulls.

_Charisse, think_, I thought. I needed to think of a normal reason so that they would stop interrogating me before I spill the truth. And then, suddenly, an idea went into my mind. I didn't like it, that was sure, but for the sake of my secrets, I blurted out, "I don't know! I just found him cute!"

_Great, just great. _I thought sarcastically. _That was the best normal reason you could think of? _I mentally sighed. I was so ashamed of what I reason out, I blushed and covered my mouth, "Whoops!"

"OMG!" Xierra and Janie exclaimed, their eyes wide. At least, it worked.

"She got a crush!" Janie exclaimed like a miracle happened.

I sighed. Then I noticed the resemblance between the guy who saved me and my most favorite Greek god, Hermes.

You see, I really admire Hermes. The books described him as a man who cared so much for his family and funny though sometimes he was annoying.

Xierra gasped and looked closely to the man.  
>"Oh my gosh." she said and looked at me then back at the man. She then did that repeatedly and it was becoming really annoying.<p>

"He looks like Hermes!" she finally decided and chirped, "I wonder if I'll meet someone who looks like Apollo!"

I sighed. If I was to Hermes, she was to Apollo.

The next thing I knew, Xierra was talking to me.

"Listen! Janie said she taped that video yesterday after school. She went to JM together with her mother and she started taping videos. She also noticed the man that's why she turned the camera to him but she glance it to another way when she saw the man turned his back." She explained, eagerly, with this excited grin on her face.

"So?" I asked.

"So," she continued. "Go back home, change clothes and we're going to JM right now!"

"What?" I complained, "What if he isn't there anymore?"

Xierra patted my back, "Be positive, Charisse. There was a high chance he was still there- sixty over one hundred percent to be exact."

I sighed again and went to my house and changed clothes.

I changed into a simple pink sleeveless above knee length dress with dark pink mini jacket at my shoulders. I also wore white leggings and purple two inch heels. I disliked heels that were higher than three inches. Purple watch and the golden bracelet Tefnut gave me were at my right and left wrists. An Italian silver necklace with silver heart pendant with little circular Amethyst gems in it was on my neck together with my purple headphones. A silver ring with white heart in the middle, seriously, it looked like the miniature crown of Barbie in Barbie of Swan Lake, was at my left middle finger.

A purple mini bag was on my left shoulder up. It contains small notebook just in case an idea popped in my mind, ball pens, handkerchiefs, small pack of tissue, compact powder, keys to my house, money and lastly my Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini phone.

I put my ultra black layered hair to a high ponytail.

I was now done and went to Janie's house. Xierra and Janie were already prepared to go. The Korean cut black haired girl wore a simple white t-shirt with a design of a black head phones and "Music is my life!" written in it. She wore dark blue jeans for the bottom and simple blue shoes.

While on Janie, she wore a pink, blue and yellow alternate stripes t-shirt and white shorts. Simple blue slippers were on her feet. Unlike Janie, I was a very conservative girl. I didn't like wearing anything above the knees, well except if I wore leggings. I'd always choose jeans over shorts when going outside my house. But of course, I wouldn't deny the fact that I wore shorts but only in my house since it was really hot in the Philippines.

"Let's go," Xierra said as she dragged my left hand while the right one to Janie. Our hands were entwined as we walked towards the street. You see, our houses were quite far from the main street where the public jeepneys came. So we still need to walk going there. I was holding my purple, blue and yellow Esprit-brand umbrella. It was also one of our friendship symbols, representing our favorite colors.

We finally rode on a public jeepney jeepney going to the high-way where we were going to ride another one going to San Fernando city where JM was located.

You see, when you rode on a jeepney it was fresh. Er, I mean there was a long window without cover. It was an open window on 2 sides. Winds came rushing to my face which I loved, by the way. They reminded me of a special guy back in Brooklyn, New York who was probably training hard right now so that he might be sent here in the Philippines, so that he could meet me. I sighed dreamily at the thought and focused on the view. As I watched many houses, people and vehicles passed by I fell asleep.

Then the public jeepney stopped that made me woke up. We were now near the mall.

Finally, we went down the jeepney and went inside the mall. JM City Pampanga was a huge mall. It got wide space parking lot but the mall itself was bigger. It got up to second floor but it was wide with different restaurants and more stores that sold goods we need every single day of our lives. We hurriedly went to the Jackson's Book store. We were now in front of another wide store. On the right side school and office supplies were located. In the middle were the cashiers and on the left side were different kinds of books.

We went into the fiction section. I was looking rows by rows, until I got to a row full of books about different mythologies around the world. I looked around and got interested being a wannabe mythologist and all. There were Philippine, Chinese, Celtic, Norse and many more. Goodness! I found the section of Greek, Roman and Egyptian.

I started reading about Greek and Roman mythology.

_Eros/Cupid and Psyche_

Goodness! It was my favorite Greek and Roman couple ever! After I had read it, I brought it back. In the corner of my eye, I saw a shiny book. I approached it. The title says "Hermes' love story with his divine, semi-divine and mortals love". It was written in sky blue letters.

I bent down and was about to get it when another hand beat me to it. It looked really strong. I looked up and saw a man with curly black hair, blue eyes and wore green Ancient Greek suit. He smiled at me. His skin was perfect! It wasn't so dark but it wasn't so white. It's just perfect. I wanted to faint at the spot when I realized who the man was.

I stood up. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. How could this be true? It was just impossible. I slowly walked away but stopped and looked back wondering if he was really _him _or just a kindred of Hermes, the guy who saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! Explanations:<strong>

**Xierra Nicka Fermin-the 14-year-old best friend of Charisse. She got flowing black hair and brown eyes. Her skin is almost white. Many people almost often mistook them as sisters.**

**Janice Diana Malloy-the 12-year-old another best friend of Charisse. She was Spanish and lived in Venezuela. She was just having a whole year vacation on Philippines. She transferred to Xierra and Charisse's school last January. She got reddish-brown hair, tanned skin and kaleidoscope eyes. Sometimes it's blue. Sometimes, gray.**

**Bill Julius Mendiola-one of Charisse's childhood acquaintances. He was a very intelligent boy that excels at almost everything except sports. His specialty was Math. He's funny and annoying according to Charisse. Sarcastic and naughty boy too. But, he was a very good son and older brother to his younger brother, John Paul Mendiola and his mother. **

**John Paul Mendiola-one of Charisse's friends. He was also very intelligent like his older brother that he defeated Janie on the ranking.**

**William Leon Hanson-a 14-year-old annoying yet funny classmate and rival of Charisse. He just loved to tease and bully Charisse. And to the eyes of the girls (except for Charisse and a few chosen people) he looked cool. He was cute or handsome with his quite tousled black hair, almost white complexion, brown eyes always with the hint of slyness and grin.**

**R&R**


	4. Laistrygonian attack!

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter 4. It'll take a few while before she'll go to Camp Half-Blood. Or is it?**

**Disclaimer: I only own a few OCs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4-Laistrygonian attack!<strong>_

**Charisse's POV**

I turned back and saw him again. He smiled again and said," What's wrong, demigod or should I say Egyptian magician?"

I got shocked. That was the last words I heard from my mysterious saviour. Now, I don't know if I'll still return my gratitude or not.

"Wait! H-How did you know?" I asked.

He just leaned in one of the books shelves and smiled.

"I was the one who sa-"before he could continue, a Scythian dracanae appeared. How did I know? I'm a mythologian.

"Duck!" Hermes exclaimed and I ducked. The poison didn't reach me.

Hermes brought out his golden sword and started attacking the monster. I crawled on the tiled floor and grabbed the book. I then threw it at the Duat.

Alarms flared. Mortals were shouting and running as fast as they could.

Then after I threw the book in the Duat I stood up but got tackled by a hellhound. I realized it was the bull who tackled me to the ground last January.

I guessed if it could only talk it'll say "Long time no see, we meet again, and I'll devour you now!"

Great huh? Anyways, I resisted. Water! I need water!

The hellhound bit my left arm, and scarlet blood flowed helplessly. It started bleeding profusely.

I screamed in pain. Here we go again. If only hellhounds could smirk I guess it was smirking now. It got me. Again.

_Tefnut! Please I need water! _I asked Tefnut for help.

_I heard you, my dear. Now, imagine that you were holding the golden bracelet and chant this "I need water, follow what I utter" _Tefnut

Was it just me or that spell was like the spells the TV Show Wizards of Waverly Place was using. I remembered as long as they cast a spell that rhymes it'll work.

The hellhound was at the top of me. It was ready to bit me.

I closed my eyes and imagined. That was where I was good at! Imagine.

I imagined touching the golden bracelet and warmness covered me.

"I need water, follow what I utter" I chanted. I felt like I was Alex Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place.

Then suddenly I felt really warm. I felt energy surged right through me.

I opened my eyes and bolted up. I wrestle down the hellhound. Since when did I know how to wrestle a hellhound? Anyways, it worked out. I was at the top of it but it rolled and it was now on the top of me. It leaned in to eat my face, it was slobbering and my beautiful dress was now soaked wet because of its drool. Ew!

Gosh, what now? I kicked the hellhound hard but it looked like it was no effect.

I closed my eyes imagining that someone will save me.

Then I heard a cry of agony. I opened my eyes and saw Janie holding golden with gray designs of miniature owls. Arrows were attached on her back. And a pile of monster dust on my clothes.

"Janie!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Hey, Char. Chill out!" she said jokingly.

I pulled away and looked around. I was searching for someone.

"Where's Hermes?" I asked as I turned to Janie.

Janie's eyes now turned to gray. It always turns to gray if she was thinking something and reading books or anything that was related to Athena.

"Hermes? So you saw him!" She snickered.

I nodded and looked sideways.

"Yup, but where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't run to him. Maybe it's just a decoy or your imagination" Janie explained.

"Janie! But-"I said but interrupted when Janie said," We had no more time. Let's go and find Xierra."

I just nodded and we heard a scream. That scream belonged to Xierra!

Janie and I locked eyes. Xierra was in trouble!

We ran going to her.

We saw Xierra at the magazine section throwing magazines at the Laistrygonians or Canadians.

"Get off me!" She kept screaming at them as she nonstop throwing the magazine at the 3 of them.

But the magazines were no effect to them. They kept getting nearer and nearer as Xierra kept backing. The Korean cut girl had her back now at the cold wall.

The Laistrygonians were now drooling poison. Ew!

Xierra was panicking now. She doesn't have any experience in fighting. Fighting monsters counts too.

"Listen." Janie said making a plan," You distract them while I'll kill them."

I nodded as Janie grabbed a dagger. She tossed it to me and when I caught it, it was too heavy.

Janie noticed it too and shrugged it off.

"It's your only weapon," she said like I had no choice.

I went my way towards the Laistrygonians while holding the heavy dagger on my hand.

"Hey! Get away from my best friend!" I yelled at them. One of them answered my call and went towards me.

Before it could reach me, Janie had already killed it with her bow and arrows.

"Charisse take care of Xierra. I'm going to find something." she said. I nodded. How could she leave 2 ladies who don't even know how to fight to take care of the monsters?

She left and I turned my attention back to Xierra.

I could see 2 more on Xierra. I don't know what came to me but even though I don't have any experience in fighting monsters; I rushed to her side and started swinging the dagger.

I started fighting one of the two remaining Laistrygonians.

I started to dodged and attacked like an expert until I had stabbed it in the chest and it turned to monster dust. I felt like I'm a hero in some sort of game.

Then I heard thunder and saw lightning flashed everywhere. I looked at Xierra. Her brown eyes turned to electric blue and are now in an anger mode. Uh-oh. She was angry. Very angry.

The next thing I knew she had struck a lightning on the Laistrygonian and it turned to monster dust.

I was about to congratulate Xierra when she fainted.

Janie finally came after she had looked for something and was now holding a piece of cake and ice tea. Yum!

Then I felt the pain in my left arm again. I fainted.

Before I fainted, I heard Janie mumbled something about "Geez, I had to feed 2 girls who were now unconscious. I need reinforcements"

What does she mean by that?

When I woke up, I saw myself in infirmary. How did I know? There were many beds and people healing them. I saw Xierra beside my bed.

I thought she died but then I heard her soft breathing. She was still alive. I lay on the bed again as I put my right arm on my forehead. I started thinking.

I couldn't move my left arm because it hurts.

Then I saw a boy. He was 14 too like me.

He approached me and touched my left arm.

"Ow," I complained.

"Keep still." he said as he touched the wound. I resisted the pain.

He started chanting something in Ancient Greek. How did I know it? I could understand it.

Then when he was finished the wound was gone. I sat up and looked amazed on my left arm.

"OMG! Thank you so much!" I thanked and hugged him.

"No need to thank me. It was my job as an Apollo kid," he explained. I pulled away and looked around again.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Infirmary," he said simply.

"No," I said

"New York." He said," Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Ho ho~ so, Charisse and Xierra with Janie finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. But how can that be? They're in the Philippines. You'll find out in the next chapter. R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Connor Stoll, my new tourist guide

**Author's Note:**

**Hehehe, this is where the fun starts. Or is it?**

**Congratulations to Hermes Salazar Snape! My husband finally agreed (though it take so much time to convince him) to let you and your brother, Dinesh borrow his flying shoes! You two will take turns.**

**Hermes: I can't believe I let them borrow my shoes**

**Me: Nah! It'll be alright! They can handle it. Just give them a chance. This is just 'a once in a lifetime' moment. And besides, they are one of your faithful followers.**

**(A/N: Sorry Nandhene and Dinesh if I'll make you two childish)**

**Dinesh: Woohoo! This is so cool!**

**The guy is flying around happily forming different shapes in the sky.**

**Nandhene: Yup, bro! Flying is so AWESOME!**

**Hermes just sighs again.**

**Me: I, PurpleRose328, only own a few OCs**

**Dinesh fly past me luckily, I duck quickly**

**Me: *shouts* Take good care of the shoes!**

**Then we all heard a crack from above. We all look up and saw the other wing of the left shoe fell.**

**Dinesh: Uh-oh**

**Me: *sighs* Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5-Connor Stoll, my new tourist guide<strong>_

**Charisse's POV**

I didn't know what to feel when this cute-though my saviour was cuter-boy with brownish-blond hair, with bangs that sometimes get in his light blue eyes and tanned skin said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

Should I be confused? Happy? Sad? Angry?

Let's go with the first one. Anyway, I didn't know what to do so I just stared at him confused.

I doubt that he noticed it, because he offered his hand and said," I'm Matthew John White, an Apollo kid. Just call me Matt."

I shook his hand. Wow! An Apollo kid? It was impossible that the Greek gods were real. Maybe he was just one of the Greek mythologist who claimed themselves kid of this particular god. That was common in my founded club "Greek Mythologists". It was a club where we all spend one hour talking or studying Greek.

"I'm Charisse Anne Aguiluz, newbie to these things."

He just nodded and gave me a plate of freshly-baked brownies and lemonade.

The brownies smelled good!

I grabbed one. It also tasted yummy!

"What are these?" I asked, as I drank the lemonade.

"Ambrosia and Nectar," Matt said.

When I was about to grabbed another brownie, Matt stopped me.

"If you eat too much Ambrosia or drink too much Nectar, you'll burn to death," he warned, as his light blue eyes narrowed and that expression made me drop the brownie.

"Okay," I managed to say.

"Where is Janie?" I asked, as I tried to move my left arm.

"She's fine" Matt said. "Be careful not to move your left arm."

"What?" I said but it was too late. I was trying to move it and this guy just told me not to. Too late.  
>I bit my lower lip in pain, trying my best not to scream. It hurt so much.<p>

Matt sighed.

I don't know why but I felt like I need something. And that something was my favorite thing in the world. Water.

"I need water." I said.

"Why?"

"J-Just….Get M-Me" I managed to say through gritted teeth. Gosh, why was it hurting so much?

The tall guy stood up and left. He came back with a glass of water in his hand.

I don't know what happened to me but I splashed it all on my face. And in an instant, I felt better.

_Thanks, Tefnut, _I murmured to myself.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked confused. Normally, people will drink the water rather than splash it on their faces. The problem was I'm _not _normal. So, get used to that.

"How did I get here?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Janie called for reinforcement in the Philippines and some demigods came. Your left arm was injured and bleeding badly, so they drove as fast as they could to get here fast using the flying chariot." Matt explained," When they got here, they hurriedly ordered an Apollo kid to heal you. And I'm the one who got chosen to do so."

I found myself saying," Ah! I got it"

Silence filled us.

"Can I move my hand now? I don't know why, but I feel normal. Like I don't have a bloody injured left arm?" I said, as I moved my left arm. It didn't hurt anymore.

Matt nodded again.  
>"The effect of Ambrosia and Nectar," said Matt. "Anyway, you should go to the Big House now. Since, you are already fine."<p>

"Why? And where is the 'Big House'?" I asked

I had absolutely no clue where that was.

Matt opened his mouth to reply but a woman's voice called his name.

"Coming," replied Matt.

His brownish-blonde bangs got into his light blue eyes and he flipped them away. Normally, a girl will smile and think, _Oh my gosh, he's handsome! _when they see him do that flip thing.

But, I wasn't normal! So, I just rolled my eyes at him. I'm a hard to get girl, okay.

He waved good bye and left.

I started thinking all of the weird things that had recently happened to me.

I walked in the streets of Manhattan late at night, I got attacked by 9 hellhounds counting the first hellhound I casted upon, this certain Greek god saved me, I got kicked out of the mansion, I went back at school, I met a girl who love taking photos and videos, I met another girl who likes the sun god, I got bitten by a hellhound, I wrestled a hellhound, I stabbed a Laistrygonian, I woke up in an infirmary where you could taste only one brownie!, getting to meet this cute guy who just flipped his brownish-blonde hair at me and told me to go to the Big House, Janie was in who-knows-where, my other best friend, Xierra was still unconscious…What now?

I just stood up lazily after my babble about how weird my life was getting and stretched.

I went outside the infirmary and was greeted by a very lively environment. I could see people in different ages walking around. They all wore the same top. It was an orange t-shirt with "Camp Half-Blood" written in it. This sure was a great camp!

I started walking around. I saw some girls and boys fighting in an arena, climbing a volcano with lava flowing (Maybe they want to die early), canoeing in the lake and doing different hobbies.

I passed by a greenhouse. I breathed in the fragrance of the flowers planted in there.

I was about to walked away when I heard a scream. My instincts kicked in and I ran fast and looked what was going on.

I saw two 18 year old boys with curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes who looked alike which made me think they were twins and a girl with brown hair and green eyes. The twins were just pranking her. Geez! So, I walked away again when I heard a yell of "Stop!"

I turned my back. It was one of the twins who called me. Great! They found a new victim! It was me. Yippee!

The mysterious guy offered his hand.

"Hi! I'm Connor Stoll!" the guy introduced himself with a grin.

I shook his hand.

"I'm Charisse Aguiluz," I greeted back with a smile. If someone smiled at you, smile back. Don't frown or ignore it! That's rude if you did so.

"So, Charisse," He said with another grin." You're a newbie. Mind if I show you around?"

Great, Charisse! You earned yourself a new tourist guide.

I don't know why, but whenever I see his grin, I remember Hermes' smile back at Philippines * Mental slap* Charisse! Wake up!

"Uh…." I stammered. I don't know if I should trust this guy or not.

_Agree with him! _My romantic side said _He's cute!_

Jeez! So what if he's cute? He may have a bad plan for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure," I said half-hearted, not answering his question. My other side was complaining why I agreed.

He flashed another smile at me and we started walking. What's with the guys around here? Why do they keep smiling? Smiling here, smiling there. . .

"That's my twin, Travis Stoll," he said as he pointed at his twin who is now holding hands with the brown-haired girl I saw earlier.

"Who's the girl?" I asked. Aww! They were so sweet together!

"That's Katie Gardner," he said and turned to me," My bro's girlfriend."

"Oh," I said and we continued our way.  
>"So, do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" he asked.<p>

Now, we were walking at this park-like place. It was so beautiful; I wish to live here forever!

"Yup! I also know Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Celtic, Chinese, and Philippine," I said as a matter of fact. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, do you know that they were all true?" he asked as he looked at the sky as if the Greek gods were in the sky doing whatever they were doing.

"Really?" I asked. As a certified mythologist, I already wished from them that at least 2 will come true! Well, Egyptian did but I got kicked out. Now, Greek! Oh, how I wish, this will last long!

"Yeah," he said as he turned back his attention to me.

I was really excited now.

"100% sure?" I asked hopefully that he wasn't kidding me!

"100% sure," he confirmed and I started doing a childish act. You know like your mom gave you one of your favorite things? You'll thank her, start saying expressions and a big smile dawn in your face.

Connor looked at me with those confused blue eyes.

"You sure are very different." he muttered.

"Thanks!" I said," I'm unique! And I'm obsessive enough on Greek Mythology that instead of mocking in the corner since I'm _not_ normal, I'll just be so happy!"

We continued walking. By now we were climbing stairs that lead to who-knows-where. Silence engulfed us.

Connor sighed. I guess my childish act surprised him so much.

"I envy you," he said.

"T-" I was about to say thank you when I realized what he said.

"W-What?" I asked. There was nothing you should envy about me.

"You take things easily like they are just another chapter to your story," he said. "You're a very unique person, indeed."

I decided just to stay silent. I know that most of the demigods don't want to be like who they were right now. They envy people who only think all of these as fiction.

By the time I was finished thinking, we already arrived up the mountain. I saw a very beautiful place. The sun was setting by now.

"Wow!" I gasped at its beauty.

You could see the whole camp.

I pointed at the U-shaped cabins.

"That's where the cabins are!" I exclaimed and pointed at the canoeing lake," That's the canoeing lake!"

So on and so forth. Connor just laughed at my childish acts. Well, now I'm happy that I made him laugh again after the dramatic conversation.

After the pointing at this and that game, Connor tossed me a candy.

"Here" he said with a smile," A sweet candy for our childish and unique newbie."

I smiled back and got the candy. I removed its wrapper first and looked at the orange-flavored candy. Then I noticed, there was a small hole in the side indicating, that they put something inside.

I looked at Connor who was putting an innocent smile though I knew that he was hiding a sly grin.

"Open your mouth, Connor!" I exclaimed doing another childish act.

Connor chuckled at my childish action and I threw the orange-flavored candy inside. Lucky for me, it got inside Connor's mouth and he started chewing it accidentally.

"Hmmm…. This tastes yummy," he said munching the candy. Then suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" I asked feeling guilty. I shouldn't have done that.

His blue eyes returned to normal and became puppy dog eyes. If you thought I'll be in triumph now because I didn't eat the candy and instead tossed it in Connor's mouth which turned out to be a love candy and be glad that I didn't eat it…. Wrong! I was…. I don't know.

"Uh-oh," I muttered. Those puppy dog eyes meant love.

He started walking towards me.

"Oh no no no, you don't!" I warned as I was backing.

But he continued to walk nearer.

This was disaster! So, I just ran to who-knows-where. The most important thing now was to get rid of him. He started chasing down at me and he was near already. Great! So he was a fast runner. Pity me!

"Don't leave me!" he shouted to me.

Great! Just great! I'm live at Camp Half-Blood, where you could see right now, a lovesick Connor Stoll, chasing down a girl and calling me 'his love', 'his treasure', 'his life' so on and so forth. He was near me now since he was a fast runner. Gosh, I wished I just threw that candy to anywhere in sight. This is _Charisse Aguiluz_ reporting!

I turned back again and he was very near, like he could touch my shoulder to stop me if I hadn't ducked. I now swore in my life that if I ever got an orange-flavored candy, I'll throw it in the trash can, not to someone's mouth!

Since, I wasn't paying attention much, I bumped into someone and we both fell.

I touched my head and looked at the woman I got bumped with. I got very surprised. Very surprised. It was my rival when I just got in Philippines last January.

_Florenz Tuazon._

* * *

><p><strong>Ho ho~ I'll never eat an orange flavored candy anymore if <strong>_**that**_ **thing will happen to me. I don't want to be love struck and chased down someone who your eyes first laid on. It's very embarrassing you know. Specially, if that guy you are chasing is your hatest guy in the world.**

**Anyways, R&R!**

**People who reviewed, will receive a…VIRTUAL SAHLAB! Yum! And will have a chance to….USE HERMES'S FLYING SHOES!**

**Hermes: What!**

**Me: Nothing. It's just your flying shoes are so cool, almost everyone wants to try it on. Here's the continuation from the short story on the A/N. Hermes Salazar Snape made it themselves! (With a side comment and a little bit of betting).**

**Nandhene : What the! When is MY turn at the shoes?**

**Dinesh : (sings) Nandu is not flying! Cause I broke them!**

**Nandhene : I'll get you cheat! (run around the house)**

**CRASH! CLANG!**

**Dinesh : OMG, Nandu, you broke Mom's sewing machine!**

**Nandhene : But you already broke the needle!**

**Dinesh : Mom!**

**Nandhene : *sigh* Time to face the music. Anyway, great chapter and five drachmas that Florenz is a kid of Aphrodite or Ares. A love-sick Connor is a force to be reckoned with!**


	6. First Camp Night

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter 6! I just love writing this story though I hardly get reviews. Why? Because I just LOVE it! Do I even need an explanation? And I learned a lesson anyway. Not sure if it's a lesson but I learned something. It doesn't matter if some people are too lazy to review as long as you care and love your story. **

**Hermes: MY SHOES!**

***I give the broken shoe***

**Dinesh: I'm SO sorry! **

**Nandhene: What should we do now? I'll never get the chance on using it because someone-glares at her younger brother-broke the left shoe!**

**Me: Calm Down, everyone! I got an idea. Put the shoe down.**

***Hermes put the broken left shoe down***

**Me: Where's the other wing?**

**Dinesh shakes his head.**

**Dinesh: I guess, it fell to who-knows-where**

**I sighed.**

**Me: I can't do the Egyptian spell. Any of you knows Wizards of Waverly Place?**

_***Everyone shakes their heads***_

_**Me: It doesn't matter anyway.**_

_***I get my wand on my right purple combat boot and started swaying it***_

_**Me: Rearly**_,_** Dearly**_, _**Repair this Fastly **_

_**A purplish orb comes out of my wand and it goes to the broken shoe. Then it glows. After the glow, the shoe is there looking whole and brand-new. **_

_**I hide my wand on my right purple combat shoe again.**_

_**Nandhene: *happy* Awesome! Now, I'll be able to try it on. *stuck a tongue out to Dinesh***_

_**Dinesh: *frowns***_

_***tries it on***_

_**Nandhene: Maia!**_

_**She raises high in the sky and starts flying. She spreads her hands like it's her wings. **_

**Nandhene: Flying is SO cool!**

**Me: Okay,CONGRATULATIONS to Ilovestories! You won a SPECIAL SAHLAB! And another Special Sahlab too… IVAN PHAN! YAY! For putting 2 of my stories to his favorite list. Do the disclaimer, Dinesh.**

**Dinesh: PurpleRose328, only own a few OC's **

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**Nandhene: Yehey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Janie's POV<strong>

I left Charisse and Xierra on the infirmary. I'm sure Matt will take good care of them. I was walking around the campus, checking on things. So far, nothing changed before I left here. Everything was still the same.

I was humming a small tune, when Stinger-my scorpion, who was always at my shoulder-was driving like crazy!

"Hey, hey, calm down little buddy," I tried to calm him down. "What's wrong?"

Stinger said something in the scorpion language, and instantly I knew what that means. Charisse was in trouble. You see, Stinger liked Charisse. He almost always stings her just to show his own affection to her. Luckily, Charisse always dodged so, she never got sting by my scorpion.

I hurried near the lake. There I saw Charisse with…. Connor? Yup! With Connor. Charisse was trying to get rid to a lovesick Connor. Pretty good job, huh? I bet, Connor gave her a love candy, Charisse examined it, notice that they put something inside it which was a love spell, she make Connor laugh, and threw the candy inside his mouth. Good job!

Oh no! I forgot! Connor was a fast runner and Charisse. Hmm… She was just a good runner. He'll get to her soon! I started thinking something. But before I could think something, Connor already trapped Charisse on a tree!

Oh no No NO! He might kiss her! And I'm pretty sure, Charisse will not be happy about it.

I noticed Charisse trying her best to control the water but Connor grabbed her wrists. Uh-oh. Now, I really need to do something! Stinger was incredibly panicking on my shoulder.  
>"Calm down," I murmured. "I'm pretty sure, she can handle it."<p>

Stinger calmed down.

Connor was leaning it. Kids like me! Don't watch this! Cornering a girl in a tree just to kiss her was SO bad! Gods! Help, Charisse, please! I'm sure that she wouldn't be delighted if Connor took her first kiss. Why? Because she wanted _her _saviour will be the one to take it.

Connor kissed Charisse but luckily, thanks to the gods, Charisse ducked. So, Connor kissed the tree trunk. Ew! I wonder how many ants or bugs were crawling in it.

Charisse then kicked Connor in the stomach and ran again. Whew! That was close.

I followed Charisse secretly. Then I noticed that she might bump the group of Aphrodite girls. That was so bad! Why? Her rival since childhood was there! This was not going to be good!

My worst fears came true. She got bumped on one of the Aphrodite girls. And the girl was not just an ordinary Aphrodite camper, she was _Florenz Tuazon_. Oh no!

* * *

><p><strong>Charisse's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it! It was Florenz! Great! Looked like Florenz still didn't know it was me because she said. "Watch where you're going!"

Her waist length curly black hair was in braids, her big brown eyes were now narrowed in irritation and was focusing on her oh-so beautiful pink nails, her small pinkish lips were curved in a frown as she saw that one of her fingernails was ruined because of the 'bumping' incident. And she wore white short shorts that showed her flawless white legs, and a tight pink tank top that showed her curves and her small chest.

Over-all she looked the same as I knew so far. It was just she got taller but still looked a midget! Yup she was a midget! But very beautiful.

We both stood up and she faced me. She was about to yell something at me when finally she noticed me.

"_Florenz Tuazon_" I snarled full of hatred. I hate this girl she was a bitch-according to Xierra-and doesn't even deserve to be popular-according to Janie-because she was ugly in the inside-according to my two best friends.

"We met again, _Chawliz Aguilbus_" she snarled back.

Gosh! What should I do now? I wished he'll not yet come! Not in this time!

Then a man yelled," My treasure! Why did you leave me?"

I faced palm. My wish didn't come true! He was here! Great just great!

Florenz noticed the situation I'm in now. She and her friends sneered.

"So, what do we have here?" she asked.

Connor got to my side and touched my arm. I removed my arm from his touch.

"Go away!" I told him.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Let me see," Florenz sneered and examined Connor. "Hmmm… A love sick, Connor Stoll. Poor boy! He doesn't deserve to chase down an ugly girl like you"

Welcome everyone! To the show full of Florenz's insults to me! I'm your host, _Charisse Aguiluz_, who was the victim of this Aphrodite girl.

She snapped in front of Connor and he blinked. Pink aura emerged from his body and flew away.

He blinked again.

"W-What happened?" he asked confused.

"Good! The spell is now gone," my rival said. "Sweety pie, you should go back to your twin, Travis now. He must be searching for you."

"Nah! I'm sure, he'll be alright," Connor said," Besides, I'm Charisse's tourist guide now. So if you'll excuse me?"

Connor motioned me to follow him, I did but Florenz and her cronies stopped me.

"Ah ah ah," Florenz said with a no-no sign. "We're not yet finished, cupcake."

I got really pissed off to this I'm-so-beautiful-be-my-servant girl.

When she did this to me, I'll just ignore it and walk away. I remembered one time when she told me that she hated me, I want to answer back that I hate her more! But I just shut up and left away.

I just ignored her. I'm just wasting my time to this girl. I just walked away.

Connor caught up with me.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked me.

Couldn't he see that I wasn't? Her words really wound my heart. Am I ugly? Am I a coward for walking away like that?

I felt a tear fell on my right eye. Why was she like that? I didn't even do any bad thing to her. Then why was she bullying me? Am I weak?

I guess Connor noticed my drama moment.

He just shrugged.

"Look," he said trying to comfort me. "I'm not very good to these things."

"It's alright," I said. "She's just always like that. She always makes fun with me. _Walang hiya talaga yung babaeng yun._"

"What?" Connor asked. I forgot that he couldn't understand Filipino.

"Florenz is really a girl who got no shyness. I mean, she's the bitchiest person my best friends ever seen." I explained. I didn't mean to say that.

The sky was now color orange like it was preparing for the coming of the moon.

Connor nod and muttered something like Florenz was the second Drew.

It was night by now. We were going to the Dining Pavilion to eat dinner.

When we got to the entrance, suspicious looks from everyone greeted me. I don't care anyway.

I searched through the crowd. I spotted Xierra in the Zeus' table and Janie to the Athena table. I knew it! Xierra was a daughter of Zeus and Janie was a daughter of Athena.

Connor went to the Hermes' table. So he was a Hermes kid explaining the love candy.

I just stood there on the entrance. I heard someone coughed. I turned my back and saw a very familiar man. He was an inches taller to me. He got brown eyes, and quite tousled black hair. He looked around the same age as mine and got light brown skin. He was a Filipino, I'm sure of it!

"Step aside." He said in quite deep voice.

I stepped aside but when he passed by me, he still bumped me purposely.

I just ignored it. He went directly to Hermes' table. His cabin mates looked at me. One of them pointed at me and murmured something. The guy turned back and looked at me.  
>I just shrugged. I hate people staring at me. I just went to Zeus' table to join, Xierra.<p>

"Hello, Xierra" I greeted to my best friend.

Xierra looked at me with those electric blue eyes.

"Oh, hey, Charisse." She said and motioned me to sit down.

I sat beside her.

"So, your dad was Zeus" I said.

She nodded. "When I woke up, everyone around me gasped. I looked at the top of my head and saw a lightning bolt." She explained.

I just nodded as she continued on and on.

I hardly listen on whatever she was saying. I remembered that man. The man who purposely bumped into me. He looked very familiar. Urgh! Why couldn't I remember him?

Then suddenly I saw everyone stood up holding their plates and put half of their food on the fire.

Xierra got me up of the chair.

"Come on," she said. "Offering time."

When it was my turn, I threw a piece of steak, yum! How I wish, I just ate it.

_Look _I prayed _I don't know what to wish or pray for. I just want my life to be good like I'll be able to get back in the mansion, find true love, a life without Florenz….Like that. But I hardly doubt it. Well, at least make my life more interesting._

Then the fire smelled like an expensive perfume. Oh, Great! I wonder which god or goddess granted my wish.

I just ate my dinner in silence as Xierra continued to tell me things. I wasn't paying attention at all.

Then suddenly, everyone stood up again. What was it, this time?

I stood up as well, and followed everyone else. We went up the hill, where there was a bonfire. Some campers were already there. Apollo cabin was playing musical instruments and singing beautifully I wanted to join. The rest were talking to each other or join on the sing-along.

The night just passed by like that. Everyone expected for whoever my dad was to claim me at my first camp night. Oh boy, they were wrong. My father didn't claim me. And I was forced to stay in Hermes' cabin. Though many disapproved from other campers since, they said that I should be on this other cabin. But Chiron just silenced them off.

Hermes' kids were happy at the news. And I don't have any clue why.

Right now, Connor was at my right, while his twin, Travis at my left, guiding me to their marvellous cabin.

"So, Charisse," Travis said trying to hide the mischievous tone in his voice. "You-"

"I know," I interrupted. "I already know that there's something wrong on the candy. I don't know why, but I think I can distinguish any prank."

Travis and Connor's ears perked up. I wonder why.

"You mean, you can distinguish any prank?" Connor asked.

"Um… No" I said sarcastically. I already said that I can.

Before the twins could reply, we already reached a big and simple cabin. I had no clue why, I like it. Maybe because it's simple? Right. Maybe that's it.

We went inside.

"Welcome to Cabin Eleven," the twins said. "You're bed will be on the southeast side of the cabin."

I saw a white bed in the far corner with a treasure-like chest which I guess, where I could put my things. Wait a minute… MY THINGS! I don't have any clothes or anything. My arrival to this camp was suddenly and fast.

"Um…Do I have any clothes or anything?" I asked. The twins first looked at each other, then to me.

"Maybe. Ask Janie." They just said.

I shrugged and went to Athena cabin.

I knocked on the gray door and a tall girl with kaleidoscope eyes opened up. Right now, it was gray. She got reddish-brown hair and an even tan.

"Janie!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

She hugged back," What are you doing here?"

I pulled away and said," Well the twins said that I should ask you, if I got any things"

"There is!" Janie explained," When you and Xierra fainted, I called you two's parents and they delivered your things straight here. I thought you already got it."

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "Where is it, now?"

Janie shrugged.

"Your parents said they delivered it here. Chiron said that the Stolls got it."  
>I clenched my fist. So, the twins got it, huh? Maybe another prank for me.<p>

"Thanks, Janie!" I thanked her and went on my way back to Hermes' cabin.

When I had arrived, I went directly to Travis and Connor Stoll who were pretending to be asleep.

I readied my fists again. Wait! Punching them will have no good for me. How about we….?  
>I smiled a quite evil smile. That was it! Oh, revenge was so sweet!<p>

I tickled them both. They were laughing like crazy!  
>"Where are my things?" I asked them.<p>

They were crying now because of laughing too much.

"W-We d-don't k-know," they said through their laughs.

I continued to tickle them now hard and fast!

"I'll ask you again," I said. "Where are my things?"

"W-we really n-need to t-tell her. I'm d-driving crazy!" Connor said through gritted teeth resisting the urge to laugh.

"W-we left i-it in t-the woods," Travis finally said and I stopped.

"WHAT! WHY IN THE WOODS!" I yelled over them that made some of the kids woke up.

"What's going on?" one of them asked.

I was so angry.

"Ask your two idiotic, boastful and stupid cabin leaders!"I yelled and went to the woods to get my things, which was forbidden.

Oh, great! I already did two forbidden things in my life. First I walked on the streets of Manhattan, now walking in the woods which were strictly forbidden.

The woods were so spooky, creepy and scary late at night. The Stolls will pay greatly for this!

I got deeper in the forest. All of the nymphs were sleeping so, I walked carefully. I finally found my baggage and went back. But… I don't know where I was right now! Urgh! I don't know which way I took. I just sighed and leaned on one of the trees when suddenly, a net caught me.

I got stuck on the tree now while my things were on the land. I sighed again. What should I do now?

I closed my eyes to sleep. But after many minutes, I heard whispers.

"Look! We got a midnight snack!" one of them screeched.

"Right! It's a demigod," one cheered. Then someone sniffed me.

"Hmm…she's a quite chubby girl and smelled like a daughter of one of the Big Three!" the one who sniffed me said.

"Shh!" one of them said," Stop making noises we might wake her up and we're dead!"

"Hahaha! Don't tell me that girl's a threat!" one of them exclaimed," If she's strong enough to defeat us, she should've been out here on this trap. I mean, look at her. She's weapon less and just sleeps on the trap since she can't find a way to get out."

Was that monster calling me 'weak'? It was just my first night here, hello!

I just stayed still pretending to be asleep. I heard a rope being cut and I fell on the ground. I screamed in pain. I opened my eyes and finally saw the monsters. They got pointed teeth and ravenous eyes. There were 5 of them. They also got wings. I realized that they were Harpies!

I slowly backed away. I don't have any weapons or power enough to kill them all 5.

They slowly went towards me preparing their selves to eat me.

Come on! Oh, how I wish Hermes was here to save me. But he wasn't here. I got no one in particular. Oh please! Someone, anyone, please save me!  
>I closed my eyes. Please! I don't care if the one who'll save me was Florenz or one of her cronies. I just need someone to save me.<p>

One of them flew over me and I got no choice but to use my 25% over 100% Egyptian magic. Thanks to Amos!

I made an old gesture and casted," _Ha-di_"

Purple hieroglyphs glowed and the Harpy turned to dust. The other 4 got angry and they all attacked to me at the same time. I closed my eyes prepared to die, when I heard a sword slashed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the jerk that bumped me purposely earlier.

He slashed them all and they all turned to dust. He looked at me with sleepy brown eyes.

"Geez, woman," he said at me. "You shouldn't be here dead at night. The woods are dangerous specially if you're weapon less and look extremely tired."

I just stared at him. His black hair was tousled like he didn't comb his hair. His brown eyes were very sleepy. And his light brown skin shone at the moonlight.

"What are you staring at?" he asked coldly.

He sure was different. The guys I encountered always flip their hair, smile, wave and many many more but this guys, whoever he was just looked at me coldly and didn't flip or smiled at me.

Well, at least, I had met a man who was different than the rest.

"No 'you're safe now' or 'Princess, are you alright?' or 'Next time, don't go here late at night, you'll make me worried' or 'Those harpies deserved it since, they tried to eat a beautiful princess like you' or just anything sweet that happened in books, when the hero saved his leading lady?" I asked. Yup! I know. I'm not shy to say those things.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and looked shocked at my words. Oh my gosh, his face was priceless!

"First of all, miss; we're not together, so no romantic or sweet things involved. Second, we don't even know each other, third, I saved you because you need help and I help people. Fourth, you're not a princess. Fifth, you're not my leading lady. Sixth, Since, I don't even know you, why will I worry? Lastly, you're not a princess and you're not my type." He said.

Well, I bet a normal girl will get hurt and cry her heart out.

Since, I'm _not _normal, I just laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be crying since a guy rejected you?" he asked confused.

He doesn't get it!

"First of all, you're a son of Hermes," I explained. "You should know when someone is lying to you. Second, your face is priceless!"

I laughed again. While I'm in the middle of laughing, I hiccupped.

The guy laughed at me.

"Stop laughing!" I told him and I took deep breath so that my hiccup would go away. He just continued and even tried to mimic my actions. Well, I joined him in the laugh because it was pretty funny.

We stopped for awhile because of laughing and we purposely laid on the land.

"That's pretty funny," I said and took a deep breath. I hardly breathe because of laughing.

"Yeah, right," the boy said and took a deep breath too.

He went beside me and offered his hand.

"I'm William Leon Hanson just call me Will, son of Hermes." He said.

I wasn't paying attention much on his name because I was too caught up with the name "Will".

I shook his hand and said," Charisse Aguiluz, undetermined."

Then his words sank in to me. His name was William Leon Hanson. His name was WILLIAM LEON HANSON!

"No, it can't be" I murmured. Such a nice guy. It was impossible that it was him.

"Will?" I asked," Is that you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently though I bet I saw a smile.

I stood up and brushed away the dirt before continuing," Come on, naughty Will! I know that you already know who you are! I can't believe that you got the nerve to save and hang out with me. Especially that we're rivals since childhood!"

That was right, everyone! That was why, when I saw him, he looked familiar. This guy who purposely bump and save me was my rival, who always bully me that makes Janie and Xierra tease me to him. **(A/N: Remember, Will? From chapter 3? The video where Janie said that we're gonna witness the most romantic and sweet moment Philippines had ever seen? Well, I hope you still remember)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it! Or maybe not! Whoo! That's a pretty long chapter, but here's a BONUS! The next scene. Yup! A bonus! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>He just smirked at me.<p>

"Finally! You already notice," he praised like it was a miracle. "You're still like the old times. Funny and forgetful, four-eyed brat."

I punched his arm lightly.

"Shut up, prank genius," I answered.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Will state.

I agreed.

We were walking out of the woods.

"Why were you acting cold towards me earlier? And you even _purposely _bumped me." I asked.

"So that, you'll not notice me and I was trying to give you hints," he answered. "You're so slow. I can't believe it'll reach up to midnight just to realize who I am. If I didn't tell you my name, you won't even realize."

"Am not!" I exclaimed," I can still notice it even if you didn't tell me."

We finally arrived and we slept already. After a few days, the Stolls will pay for this.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Florenz's Bad Plan

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry, for the delay! Enjoy! **

**NOTE: The conversation below is from Hermes Salazar Snape. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>__** 7-Florenz's Bad Plan**_

**Charisse's POV**

It has been 3 days since I started sleeping in the Hermes' cabin. I was having so much fun. They loved to joke and everything. Was it just me, or my rival, I mean friend now, was being so nice to me? Well, he was! He always brought me some things. Like junk foods, chocolates, flowers or/and everything he stole. What do you expect from a son of Hermes?

It was also been 3 days since, I came here in camp.

Well, I'm doing great! You see, I got a skill in sword fighting and canoeing. And Percy, the famous hero of Olympus, himself helped me in sword fighting and canoeing. I don't know why, but when I was around him and whenever I saw him, it was like he was my older brother. Well, I really wished to have one.

Will (Not the Apollo kid. I wonder how many more Wills are there in the whole world) was helping me to adjust at camp and everything. One time, while I was walking, I noticed Janie and this Apollo kid who healed me, I guess, his name was Matt, were talking and Janie was giggling. I could feel something in the environment.

While on Xierra, I saw her talking with an Athena kid. Jeez, I forgot his name. I should ask Xierra about it later.

For now, I was in the lake, playing with the waters with my feet. I was thinking of a plan of revenge or pay back for the Stolls.

Then suddenly, an idea popped in my mind. This was so much fun! Be ready, Stolls! It was Charisse's payback time!

I smiled. I couldn't wait for tonight.

**=.=" *=.= =.=* =_= =-=**"=.=

It was midnight by now.

When I was pretty sure everyone was asleep, I stood up.

I grabbed an alarm clock from the floor and earphones from this sleeping guy, while listening to R n B music and slowly put them on the twins' ears.

I connected the end of the earphones to the alarm clock and set the alarm to '5:00 am'. I then rose up the volume to the maximum.

And with the final touch, I pressed a button and now it was all set!

I slowly went towards my bed and put on my purple headphones on to listen to music.

It was around 1:00 am by now. I still have 4 more hours before the fun starts and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

5…4…3…2…1…

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" the alarm clock shouted like a hysterical woman.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the twins yelled that made all of us wake up.

That was so hilarious! Their blue eyes were so widened in surprise. Their mouths were in a big 'O' and their scream was girlish.

I quickly took my cell phone and took a picture, for future use, like using it for blackmail.

Their curly brown hairs were so straightened up in their heads, like a really frightened cat.

I remembered when I with my friends surprised Bast…

I shook my head. I'm over them now.

The twins removed the ear buds and looked at the digital alarm clock.

"Whose alarm clock is this?" Travis asked.

"Mine," a small girl croaked in fear.

Travis tossed the alarm clock to her. Luckily, the small girl caught it.

"Whose earphones are this?" Connor asked holding pure black earphones.

"That's mine," a guy said and got it.

The twins then crossed their arms like an angry policemen and we were the suspects of a case.

"Now, who'll get the nerve to prank the best pranksters of Camp Half-Blood?" they both asked glaring each of us.

Then someone grabbed my hand. It was Will.

"What?" I murmured.

"You did it, did you?" he asked.

I put on an innocent look but didn't say anything. He just raised an eyebrow.

"You got me," I confessed. I hardly lie since, I'm an honest person.

"That's cool!" Will exclaimed and he high-fived me.

The twins' eyes widened. Seriously? Was that even so surprising? Now they knew who the culprit was and that was me!

"You did it?" Travis asked amazed.

"Oh no, Your Highness," I said sarcastically as I made a bow.

"We're asking you." Connor said.

I raised my hands in surrender and confessed," Fine! You got me."

It was the whole cabin's time to gasp. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I just-"

"Man, that's cool!" one of the guys around me said.

Whispers started and I heard some of them.

"Maybe, she's our sibling!" a girl said to another girl.

I just shrugged.

I just couldn't think of what'll happen _if_Hermes is my dad.

"I highly, doubt it," I thought without knowing that I actually said it aloud. "I mean, I don't think Hermes is _my_dad."

"Why?" the girl who told the other girl asked.

_Oh please, someone let me out of here,_I thought.

"Okay, guys, let's get ready!" Travis announced," In 30 minutes, we'll go exercise with…let's see…"

Travis looked at the schedule.

"With, the Aphrodite cabin," Connor said.

Oh gosh, with the Aphrodite cabin! Gosh, I prefer Ares cabin or anything! Not just them!

After 30 minutes…

We all took a line. I'm wearing a purple short and white t-shirt with a picture of a tree and "Clean and Green" underneath.

Then, the Aphrodite cabin came led by Piper McLean who looked bored. Compared to other Aphrodite girls, she was the simplest. I mean she just wore a simple ponytail, t-shirt and short. She got no accessories and her short wasn't really short.

The other girls wore sleeveless shirt, really short shorts and different accessories. Some of them even wore make-up!

Geez, this was an exercise! Not a fashion show!

Someone approached me. Oh great! It was Florenz, my best friend!

"Did you have fun 3 days ago, sweetie?" she said with a smirk.

So, it was her! I even thought that it was the twins. That girl!

I just gritted my teeth.

"Oh, look, the lioness is angry, I'm so afraid!" Florenz said with her naughty attitude.

How dare she insult Tefnut! I just walk away trying my best to calm my nerves.

Then, someone touched my right shoulder and I looked back. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I realized it was Piper McLean, the leader of Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey," I greeted. "Nice morning, huh?"

"Just ignore, _Florenz_," she told me and the way she mentioned _her_name it was full of hatred. I guess we were going to be great friends. "She just envies you."

"W-What?" I asked. There was nothing she should envy about me.

First of all, she's very beautiful; I'm not that_very_beautiful. Second, she was smart and always rank 8th on the Top#10, I'm not. Third, she already got a boyfriend, my distant relative and Ares kid, Gian Guiao, I don't. Fourth, she's sexy, I'm quite chubby. Fifth, she got flawless white skin, I have light brown skin. Sixth, she doesn't have any pimples and doesn't wear glasses. Lastly, she got many friends; I only have ¼ of ½ of her friends.

"Forget it," Piper said and extended her hand. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

I shook her hand.

"I'm Charisse Aguiluz, undetermined," I answered with a smile. Well, at least, I earned myself a new friend.

The exercise started.

**No One's POV**

While Charisse was jogging, Florenz with her friends were making a plan.

"Why don't we use the 'banana peel' accident?" Kim Serrano said. She was a daughter of Nike. She got shoulder length brownish black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and slim figure.

"That's too old. Do you think it'll work out?" Anne Klein Lumba asked. She got dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She got light brown skin and a daughter of Athena.

"Let's try," Florenz decided.

She approached a boy in the corner and flirted with him. After asked that guy, if he could get her a piece of banana, the man agreed and he came back. She kissed his cheek and left.

"Ok, let's see," Florenz said.

Hailla Pamintuan, a daughter of Hermes, was running and secretly dropped the banana in front of Charisse.

Charisse was jogging; a few more steps and she'll slip.

When Charisse was about to step on it, she noticed the banana.

"Oh, there's a banana," she said and picked it up.

She looked around just in case someone owned it.

"Oh well," she said and touched her stomach. "Since, I'm hungry and no one owned it, I guess, I'll eat it, Yum!"  
>She peeled the yellow fruit and ate it.<p>

"See, I told you," Anne said. "She just ate it!"

Florenz was so furious and stomped towards her.

Charisse just ate the last bite and threw the banana peel behind her before she continued jogging.

Florenz was so angry that she wasn't aware at her surroundings.

Florenz right foot stepped on the banana peel and slipped.

She fell on her bum.

"Grrr…" she growled," You'll pay for this, Charisse!"  
>Her friends hurried over her and brought her to the infirmary.<p>

After the exercise…

**Charisse's POV**

When I heard what happened, I went at the infirmary.

I know, that she was my rival and everything but, it was my fault that she fell and sprained her ankle.

"I'm so sorry," I said half-heartedly.

Part of me was in triumph that she sprained her ankle. But majority of me was sad and guilty.

"It's alright," Florenz said. "I just need something. Will you kindly, get it for me?"

I knew Florenz pretty well. It might be a trap. I shouldn't agree.

But it was my fault that she couldn't get it.

"Sure," I said but as soon as I said, I regretted it. In the corner of my eye, I saw Florenz smirked.

"While Gian and I were having fun, Hailla came and pranked me by throwing my charm bracelet in the middle of the sea. Now find it for me," Florenz ordered. "Ask Leo, for some underwater suit. Maybe when you first step on the sea, you'll die in lack of oxygen." Many laughs were heard but I ignored them.

I stood up and strode my way to Hephaestus cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! Hint for the next chapter:<strong>

There was a boat waiting for me. Before I could, ride on, someone stopped me. It was Janie and Xierra.

"Charisse, you just got on camp 3 days ago, and today was June 30!" Janie said as a matter-of-factly.

"And?" I asked.

"Do you even want to die young?" Xierra asked and said," I know you already know that it's one of _Florenz's_schemes. Don't make yourself part of it!"  
>"I agree with Xierra," Janie stated. "You can't just leave! You just can't."<p>

"Why?" I asked.

"You might die!" Xierra exclaimed and together with Janie, she sneered.

"Besides, someone will get depressed when you die," Janie said.

"Enough of this," I said. "I'm going to do it. Trap or not! I already accepted the challenge. I just can't turn back now. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

**R&R**

**I wonder who'll get depress when Charisse's dies. And, oh, I even more wonder what'll happen to Charisse! Oh no!**

**Nandhene: First of all; thanks a ton Charisse and Hermes! That was an unforgettable flying experience. But hey, I was soo right about Florenz.**

**Dinesh: Humph.**

**Nandhene: What's your problem?**

**Dinesh: I flew only for two seconds.**_**Two seconds!**_

**Nandhene: That's not my fault. And who broke the wings?**

**Hermes: Hear! Hear!**

**Dinesh: (dramatic) It is terribly unfair! Unjust, unjust! The whole world is cheating me! That was not my fault! The tree came into my way!**

**Nandhene: Since when did**_**trees**_**start moving?**

**Dinesh: It was not there a second before!**

**Nandhene: Eye problem maybe?**

**Dinesh: I'm telling you, the tree moved! It swatted me out of the way!**

**Nandhene: Excuse me, you rammed into the poor tree and came crashing down!**

**Dinesh: I am a victim of circumstance! I am soo being used!**

**Nandhene: He's barking mad. And hey guys, PurpleRose328 is soo not gonna die. Unless the author kills herself; um, no offence PurpleRose328.**


	8. Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. And PLEASE vote on my poll. You can also vote to my other poll "Who are the 3 best book and stories couple ever?". But the main priority is "Should I continue writing stories where I'm included?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for OC's **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8-Under The Sea<strong>_

**Charisse's POV**

I finally arrived at Cabin Nine and I knocked.  
>A guy with curly brown hair answered my call. He was full of grease and oil. If <em>normal<em> people saw him, they might say _Ew, gross!_ But since, I'm _not_ normal, I'm fine with it.  
>"Are you, Leo Valdez?" I asked.<br>"Yes, why?" Leo asked.  
>"Florenz, told me to get some underwater utensils to you." I explained.<br>At the mention of Florenz's name, he flinched as if I said something I shouldn't had.  
>"Look, Charisse," he said. "Don't continue this anymore. This is a trap. Florenz wanted to make your life miserable. You can't just swim 20 feet underwater unless you're a kid of Poseidon. Especially, now, that just maybe, a typhoon will come and you're dead."<br>I got shocked at what he told me. I knew it! This was one of Florenz's schemes. But it made my determination burned more inside me. Maybe, if I proved to her, I could do it and she'll stop. That was a great idea!  
>"Thanks for your concern, Leo," I said. "But, I need to do it. Maybe a great adventure's waiting for me. I love adventures!"<br>He just nodded and gave me all the things I needed.  
>"Be careful," he said then he tried to hide a smirk.<br>"If you die, someone will get depress."  
>"Thanks," I said and asked. "Who'll get depress?"<br>"You'll know soon," he said and I left.  
>I went to the bathroom and changed into a scuba-diving suit.<br>Wow! It'll be my first time, to do this. I got out and went to the beach.  
>I was greeted by everyone. Some were sad and worried. ¼ of ½ were hiding their smiles.<br>There was a boat waiting for me. Before I could, ride on, someone stopped me. It was Janie and Xierra.  
>"Charisse, you just got on camp 3 days ago, and today is June 30!" Janie said as a matter-of-factly.<br>"And?" I asked.  
>"Do you even want to die young?" Xierra asked and said," I know you already know that it's one of Florenz's schemes. Don't make yourself part of it!"<br>"I agree with Xierra," Janie stated. "You can't just leave! You just can't."  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"You might die!" Xierra exclaimed and together with Janie, she sneered.  
>"Besides, someone will get depress when you die," Janie said.<br>"Enough of this," I said. "I'm going to do it. Trap or not! I already accepted the challenge. I just can't turn back now. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
>They just nodded and hugged me. What was with the people? They acted as if I'm going to die.<br>I was about to ride on, when someone stopped me, again. Geez! I glanced at Janie and Xierra. They were grinning like crazy.  
>I looked on my front and I saw that it was… Will?<br>Oh great. My once rival and now a friend was here to say good bye. Seriously? I'm not going to die by diving in the middle of the sea.  
>"Look, Will," I said. "If you're also here to stop me, I'm sorry but-"<br>I was interrupted when he kissed me. Wait! He kissed me. Oh no No NO! Not in the lips, thank God. But near on the lips, Oh gosh.  
>Many "Aw's", "Oh's" and "Ayee's" were heard especially on Janie and Xierra who gave themselves a high-five.<br>I was so shocked to realized, that he pulled away already.  
>He blushed and said," Just promise me, that you'll be okay."<br>I just nodded and he hugged me. I looked like an idiot for just staring at him because of my surprise expression.  
>He stopped and I finally got into the boat. And we sped away. It was Connor, who was driving.<br>"That's so romantic," he said. "You're so lucky, to have Will."  
>"Why?" I asked," We're not together-"<br>"Yet," he continued. "Do you want to know why Florenz hates you? Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Florenz likes Will." He said.  
>"WHAT!" I exclaimed and asked, "How could that be? She already got a boyfriend! Not to mention he's my distant relative."<br>"Oh, Gian," Connor said. "Florenz is just using him. She's taking advantage of his money, popularity and dignity."  
>I clenched my fist.<br>How dare she use my relative for her useless schemes!  
>Before I could reply, back, the boat stopped.<br>"We're here," he said as he patted my back. "Good luck, you'll need it."  
>I just nodded and put on oxygen. I dove in the sea.<br>OMG! The sea was so beautiful. As I passed by fishes, were looking at me and…bowed? Maybe my imagination.  
>After many minutes, I finally got on the sea floor. Wow! I sure swam fast.<br>I started searching for the charm bracelet. Until, finally, I found it. I put it on my pocket. I was about to swam back upwards, when 10 big fishes with really sharp teeth blocked my way. Their lifeless eyes were sparkling with hunger.  
>Gosh, these were piranhas! Believe me, if in pictures they were scary already it was nothing compared when you saw them in front of you. What should I do? There were 10 of them.<br>I checked on my oxygen tank. I only got 20 minutes. I should hurry up!  
>I tried to swim away but another school of big fishes blocked my way.<br>They were long and got sharp teeth. Gosh, they were sharks.

_Leave her alone_, the leader of the piranhas said. _She's our snack_.  
>God, why was it I could understand them? I'm not an animal charmer!<br>_We know_, the leader of the sharks said. _But she's a princess! You can't just eat a royalty. Lord will get angry!  
>I don't care to our King!<em> the piranha snarled. _It's her fault to go to my territory.  
>We're going to stop you, <em>the shark said and turned to the other sharks.  
><em>For our Lord!<em> he cheered.  
><em>For our Lord!<em> They chorused.  
>The piranha leader turned to the other piranhas.<br>_We got no food for days,_ it said. _Now, our food has come and these sharks will stop us just because she's a princess. We can't let it that way. For our stomach!  
>For our stomach!<em> the piranhas chorused.  
>Seriously, <em>For our Lord!<em> is a great battle cry. But _For our stomach!_ That sucks!  
>I was in the middle of them. One of the young sharks went towards me.<br>_Let's go, Your Highness,_ he said in a small voice. Daddy will take care of them.  
>Had you ever tried on riding on a back of a shark? Well, I did! And, it was so awesome!<br>_What's your name?_ I thought.  
><em>My name is Shane, Shane the Shark, <em>he said. _And my daddy is Shade while Shale is my mother.  
><em>Was it just me or all of the shark's names started with "Sha"?  
><em>Well, Shane, where are we going?<em> I thought.  
><em>To your palace<em>, he said.  
>I got shocked.<br>_Wait! I-I have a palace?_ I asked _Seriously?_  
><em>Yes, Your Highness<em>, he said.  
>Then suddenly the piranha-leader earlier blocked our way.<br>_You can't just leave,_ he said  
>If piranhas could lick their lips, it probably did now.<br>_Um, mister piranha_, I thought. _Before you can eat me or anything, can I at least know your name?  
><em>He laughed.  
><em>I'm Paine, the Piranha<em>, he said. _Now, Shane, just bring her to me and your beloved father will be safe.  
><em>Shane flinched. Did something happen to his father?  
><em>Shane,<em> I said, _don't worry about me. Just give me to him. I don't want your father sacrifice his life just for me.  
>P-Princess, I can't<em>, he said.  
><em>Believe me<em>, I assured.  
>He brought me down and I slowly went towards the piranha.<br>_Will someone please save me? Anyone will do! _I prayed. _Tefnut, help me, please!_  
>Before the piranha could devour me, my golden bracelet glowed. And I was covered with this blinding white light.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV<strong>  
>Princess was so cool. After, the light subsided; she was now wearing an ankle-length, sea green dress. She was wearing a tiara made of pearls and other pearl accessories.<br>The other accessories she wore earlier were still there. Her ultra-black hair reached up to her waist.  
>Over-all, she looked like a real princess.<br>_Woo-hoo!_ I cheered. _Go, princess!  
><em>She made an odd gesture and casted," _A'max._"  
>Some weird writing glowed in purple and Paine was burning in purple flames. He screamed in pain.<br>"I, Charisse Anne Aguiluz, a powerful water elementalist, blood of the pharaoh, host of Tefnut and the daughter of Poseidon, orders Paine the Piranha together with the other nine who dared to eat me will be burn to death and to-be punish severely in the afterlife." She said with full confidence.  
>I couldn't believe it! Princess just made a curse!<br>Then, after, Paine burned; she turned to me and fainted.  
>I hurriedly caught her at my back. Her old features were coming back now. I should bring her to the palace now!<br>I swam away. I couldn't wait to tell Lord what happened!

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! And R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter! This story will end soon! I promise you that there's going to be a sequel, and it's title will be "A New Enemy Arising". BTW, take note on Charisse's dream. That's a BIG hint for the sequel.**

**IMPORTANT: The prequel of this story is "A New Goddess Arising" requested by Ilovestories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9-Dreams<strong>_

**Charisse's POV**

I woke up on a luxurious and splendid room, full of underwater things. The windows were glassy. I could see every fish around the world!

I touched my head. I don't know why but I felt awful.

You see, I dreamt that I became a princess and cursed this piranha. It was just a dream anyway.

I accidentally glanced at the mirror. I almost fell on the floor because of what I saw. Oh gosh, I looked like a _real _princess and just like in my dream. And, I don't wear my glasses! Oh gosh, I thought I was. I could see everything clearly. I wonder why.

I didn't know what to do. I checked on my pocket and saw the charm bracelet. Now, all I need was to get out of this place and go back to camp.

I went outside the room and was greeted by sea nymphs. They all bowed to me.

The male nymphs were giving me bright smiles. I just nodded back. Here we go again. Hello Everyone! Today was a very special day. It's the male nymphs turned to give the victim who was I smiles for the "Smile day"! I thought that only the guys around camp where the only one like this. Even nymphs! I wonder if even monsters smile at me. I doubt it!

Finally, I got into the throne room.

I saw a bored-looking man in the throne. He got black hair (like mine!) and beard. He got a tan skin (almost like mine) and sea green eyes. He was holding a trident. It was Poseidon!

"Hi," I said when I got in front of him.

"Oh hey," he said and went down on his throne. He then gave me a hug. "Nice seeing you again, Charisse." He said,  
>"You're my father?" I asked.<p>

"Why, yes, I am!" Poseidon said.

I couldn't believe it! The god of the sea was my father! Now, it explained the sea creatures bowing at everything and me.

I pulled away and started yelling at him making some nymphs gasped and started whispering. Some even accidentally dropped whatever they were holding. Seriously? Was that even surprising and something to talk about? Geez, people.

I rolled my eyes at their over-acting reaction.  
>"Why did you leave us? Do you know how much my mother worked hard for me? You could have at least provided us some of our needs!" I yelled.<p>

"I'm so sorry," he said. "But, we can't interfere directly."

I started calming down. There was no point on yelling at the god of the seas.  
>"So, why is it I could see things clearly without my glasses? Where am I?" I asked looking around the palace.<p>

"Charisse, you're my daughter," Poseidon said as he touched my shoulder. "You can breathe and see things clearly under water. You can also use water at your own free will. You can even walk on water! And you're at my palace."  
>I gasped at what I heard.<p>

"Seriously? I can use the water as long as I want?" I asked as million of ideas started to popped on my mind.

"Yes," Poseidon said.

Then we heard someone cleared a throat.

I looked at the throne room and saw a very beautiful woman. She was a nymph but not an ordinary nymph. It was Amphitrite!

"You're Amphitrite, aren't you?" I asked cheerily.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I'm just so happy to see you in personal! So, where's Delphinus?" I asked. Both Poseidon and Amphitrite gasped. "How did you know?"

"Simple! I am a mythologian! I almost know every single mythology around the world. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Celtic, Chinese, Philippine and many more!" I explained," Do you want me to tell you two's love story? Don't worry, it's short."

The couple nodded.

"The Dolphin's Message," I told them.

"Amphitrite lived in the underwater palace for her father, old King Nereus, together with forty-nine beautiful sisters.

Each day they rode their pet dolphins among the coral and seaweed on the bottom of the ocean, picking up pearls and precious stones that had been polished by the waves till they shone.

Every evening they braided their long hair with the jewels they had found, and went to feast with their father in his great hall. Each had her own golden throne to sit on.

One night, after supper, King Nereus spoke to Amphitrite.

'My dear,' he said. 'As my eldest daughter, it is time you were getting married. I have promised you to Poseidon, the god of the sea, and I'm sure he'll make you happy.'

Now Amphitrite was rather frightened of Poseidon since she had seen him in a temper one day. He had struck his magic trident on a rock, and made a great storm out of nowhere, and Amphitrite had been swept onto some sharp coral and hurt her arm dreadfully.

'Oh, Father!' she cried. 'Please don't make me marry him!'

And she ran from the hall and leapt on to her pet dolphin, whose name was Delphinus. 'Take me away and hide me!' she whispered.

And Delphinus did.

When Poseidon heard that Amphitrite didn't want to marry him, he was very sad, because he truly loved her.

He looked for her everywhere to try to persuade her to change her mind, but it was no good. She was too well hidden.

Poseidon asked cross crabs and flickering fishes, he asked lumpy lobsters and odd octopi-he asked every creature in the sea if they had seen Amphitrite, but none of them had. So finally he went to find Delphinus.

'If you know where your mistress is, and you can persuade her to marry me, you shall have a place in the stars forever,' said Poseidon. 'I really do love her, you know.'

Delphinus could see that Poseidon was telling the truth, so he took the message to Amphitrite at once. She and Poseidon were married that day, and they went away on their honeymoon in a chariot pulled by seven dolphins.

As for Delphinus, Poseidon kept his promise, and if you look up at the sky on a clear night, you can still see him swimming among the stars.

The end."

Then, new persons came. There were 2 guys. One of them was tall and fit. He got shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. The other one was tall and handsome too. He looked like the most handsome male nymph in the world.

I realized it was Percy and Triton. My mythologian instincts kicked in again. Now, I really got excited.

"Hi, Charisse!" Percy greeted.

"Hello, Percy!" I greeted back.

I noticed that he wore a sea green armor and crown.

"You're royalty too?" I asked.

"Yup," Percy said. "Nice to have a little sister."

"Hey, Triton," I greeted. "I can't believe that I'll be able to see you in personal! You see I know a story about you."

I glanced at Percy and winked. His sea green eyes widened and tried his best not to laugh.

"Really?" Triton asked.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed and told him," You see, you'll be the next king. Then you'll marry a beautiful woman. You'll have many daughters and your youngest one will be named 'Ariel'"

I wanted to laugh badly. Percy bit his lip to refrain himself from laughing.

"How, did you know?" Triton asked," Are you an oracle or something?"

"Maybe," I said. "Okay, so Ariel will fall-in-love with a mortal. So, she seeks help to Ursula, an evil witch at the same time, octopus, to be human. Ursula granted her wish but she must give her voice in exchange. Ariel agreed and became human-"

I was interrupted when Percy laughed. Triton raised an eyebrow.

"So, you mean, Charisse, I'll be the next king, marry a beautiful woman, have many daughters, the youngest of them is Ariel who'll fall-in-love with a mortal and become human?" he asked confused.

I nodded.

"Thanks for telling me," he thanked me. "I'll make sure in the future, that this Ariel girl will never fall in love with a human."

I was about to laugh with Percy when, his words sank in.

"What!" I exclaimed and stated," You can't just forbid her!"

"I can," he said. "And that's final, if you may excuse me."  
>Oh my gosh! I just ruined "The Little Mermaid". I glanced at Percy. He was still laughing.<p>

"That's hilarious! I can't believe you'll actually tell him about, 'The Little Mermaid'," Percy said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

I turned to my father.

"By the way, dad, can I go around?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Come on," Percy said.

He toured me around. Everything looked so cool and amazing!

We got on the forges of the Cyclopes. A big fat man greeted Percy with a bone-crashing hug.

"Brother," he said.

"Hey, hey, Tyson," Percy said and gestured towards me. "This is Charisse, our sister."

"Sister," he said as he also gave me a tight hug.

I made signs at Percy that I couldn't breathe but he just laughed at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw different kinds of weapons. I took a look at them. Nothing perfectly fit at me.

But, in the farther end, I saw a golden sword with a purple hilt.

Oh my gosh! It looked stunningly beautiful; I was about to try it, when Percy called me. My father wanted to talk to me. I followed him back to the throne room.

"Listen, Charisse," Poseidon said. "I won't claim you for awhile."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for a perfect time," he said. "You can stay here for 3 days."  
>"Really! Gee, thanks!" I exclaimed. At least, 3 days as a princess, 3 days without Florenz, 3 days without the Stolls pranks, 3 days without camp activities and 3 days full of relaxation!<p>

I yawned and went towards my room. I drifted off to sleep. I was having a _bad _dream.

_I was back on the mansion. Oh, the mansion, I missed it so much._

_I went towards my room and saw that my roommate, Jaz was still preserving my things and bed. I saw my picture with her at her bedside table. We were smiling. My hand was around her shoulders, hers too. We were both wearing our uniforms. I was wearing a cerulean blue linen dress with cerulean blue combat boots. I'm also wearing white leggings and my purple accessories. Cerulean blue stands for water elementalist and I'm the only one wearing a dress in that division because I'm the leader. Jaz was wearing her bright yellow linen dress too and bright yellow combat boots. She's also wearing her pink accessories. Bright yellow stands for healer and she's the only one wearing a dress in that division because she was the leader. The whole mansion that looked like a ruined warehouse was at the background. I felt a tear fell on my eyes._

_She took it and hugged the picture. Tears started to fall on her eyes._

"_You know what, Charisse, Sadie chose Anubis than Walt. He's fine now though, but still depressed. Sadie apologized to him but it's too hard to forgive her. I hate to see Walt like this. I wish, if I could just help him…" Jaz said._

_Oh yeah, Jaz had feelings for Walt that's why when Walt asked for her help she was so glad._

"_If someone will grant me one wish, it'll be for everything to be back to normal. I remember the times, when we trained together. Talked together. Dealt with our love problems with Walt and Neil. And dealt with the naughty and bossy attitude of Fleur and her cronies. I miss everything. The time when we were so happy because we became the leaders of Elemenatlist and Healer division…I missed everything. I wish you could hear me now, Charisse. Please, come back." Jaz said._

"_How can I go back?" I asked her wishing that somehow she could hear me. "I'm not yet powerful enough to defeat Amos or get the nerve to ask Fleur and her friends to open up for me. I'm trying my best, Jaz. I promise you that one day, when I go back, everything will be alright."_

_Jaz turned to the place where I am._

"_Charisse, is that you?" she asked. Yes! She heard me._

"_Yes, it's me. Why?" I asked confused._

"_You look…" Jaz blinked like she couldn't believe what she could see._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You looked like a goddess." She finally said._

"_Oh my gosh! Seriously? I'm not a goddess." I said as I rolled my eyes._

"_Seriously? I'm not joking! You looked almost like Tefnut, herself!" Jaz said and I glanced at the mirror. I looked like a real goddess. I still looked like my princess form but power was radiating around me._

"_Ok, Jaz, will you tell me everything that happened since, I left," I said trying to change the topic._

"_Sure" she said and I sat beside her._

_My dream was spent like that._

I woke up. It was such a beautiful morning. I went outside and went to the seas, to have fun. Percy was with me. He showed me every single beautiful place underwater. I had so much fun.

That night, I was expecting to see Jaz again but what surprised me more was this time, I was having the _demigod_dream.

"_!tnaiT droL !erif dna htrae fo dog tnainatit ehT. deerb tnainatit eht morf nesiR !nesiR! erif dna htrae fo rewop eht tog ohw, ouY !lla of lufrewop tsom sht. ouY !meht ecalper ot uoy sdeen aeaG ydaL dna sonorK droL !snoe ynam retfA !pu ekaw ot emit ruoy s'tI !sdog dna stnaig, snatit eht naht lufrewop roM !lla fo retsaM !nesiR !nesiR" chanted by people wearing hoods._**(A/N: Whoever will guess what these words mean will have a price.)**

Gosh, what were they chanting?

_I was on a very dark place with these weird people chanting another weird language or something, I couldn't just understand. There was a huge fire in the middle and was the only source of light. Outside the place, the sky was roaring and lightning flashed everywhere. They continued to chant._

_Then, they stopped like they were waiting for something to happen. But_

_Nothing occurred. Everyone panicked._

"_What issss wrong with our masssster?" hissed by one of the hooded figures._

_This continued until, which looked like a leader in a very long blue hood shouted._

"_KEEP QUIET!"_

_Everyone fell silent._

"_What's happening around here, esiw eno?" he asked._

_What did he said? Esiw eno? Is there even a name like that?_

"_There's something that lacks, sir," one of the hooded figures answered._

"_And what is it?" said the leader._

_He stood up and I realized how much, buffy, muscled and tall he was. He was a 6'5 ft tall, buffy and muscular man. More muscular and stronger than Ares or Montu themselves!_

_He got dark brown skin and his hands were so big that it was enough to send you to the opposite side of the world with one smack._

_If he joins the WWE, I'm sure he'll win._

"_You will have a hard time getting it, sir," said the man earlier._

"_What!" the leader said as he grabbed the collar of the hooded man," I can get everything I want! Now, tell me!"_

_The hooded man gulped._

"_We need the weapon of the gods."_

_The leader broke into a smile. He pulled down the man._

"_You're really smart. Smarter than Athena herself," said the leader._

What the Hades! How dare he insult Athena!

_The sky grumbled loudly._

Then, I woke up. What a horrible dream? When, I stood up, I fell. I thought that it was just an accident, until the ground shook.

What the Hades!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! BTW, the next short story is made by one of the best beta-readers ever! Hermes Salazar Snape! They're so great! And, their comments and short stories that they add my chapters, are funny!<strong>

Nandhene: Ah, now the story's taking a lovely turn!

Dinesh: I found it! I found it!

Nandhene: It has something to do with reading it backwards, but I'm too lazy.

Dinesh: Not that.

Nandhene: Not the chanting?

Dinesh: I just found my socks after two months!

Nandhene: (wrinkles nose) Great.

Dinesh: Oh try smelling it.

(Stuffs it up the nose)

Nandhene: Back off! Hashooo! Hashooooo!

(Dinesh calmly watches)

Dinesh: We have a world record in here! Ten continuous sneezes!

Nandhene: Hashooo!

Dinesh: Eleven!

Nandhene: Oh-hashoo-I-hashoo-love the-hashoo-story!

Dinesh: Fourteen sneezes! And still counting . . .


	10. Glimpses Of The Future

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! 35 REIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all. A special thanks to:**

**Animal Charmer 11**

**Charmes4Ever**

**Ilovestories**

**and other reviewers and readers. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything =D Except for OC's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10- Glimpses of the future<strong>_

**Charisse's POV**

I was trying my best to stand up but the earthquake was just too strong.

_Come on, Charisse, _I thought. _You're also the daughter of the god of earthquakes. I know that you can do it._

With willpower, I finally got the chance to stand up. When I was about to open the door, Percy suddenly opened it. Luckily, I ducked. I don't want to be a Charisse wall. Unfortunately, I fell back on the floor.

Percy came rushing to me and helped me stand up.

"I'm sorry, Charisse, just listen," he said. "Dad's angry. Get out of here now!"

"Hey, wait!" I asked," Why?"

"His trident disappeared. You need to get out of here, now. _**They **_might blame you." Percy explained as he dragged me away.

"Why will _**they **_blame me?" I asked. I was just sleeping and had this bad dream. And then, I'll get the blame? What the Hades!

We passed the pathway to the forges. I remembered the sword.

I got away from the grip of Percy. There was a boulder attempting to fall and block the entrance. I took a deep breath and hurriedly slipped in before it could block the entrance.

"Charisse!" Percy yelled from the other side of the boulder.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back and started going to the forge. Fire was everywhere and the cyclopes were trying their best to find the exit.

I don't know what got to me but my golden bracelet glowed again and I was bending the water like an expert in Avatar. The cartoon from Nickelodeon, okay? Not the blue people. **(A/N: If you know the 'Avatar' I'm talking about, she's bending water like Katara.)**

When I finally, got to my senses, there's no more fire in sight. I hurriedly ran to the swords. The cyclopes finally found an exit.

"Princess, come on!" one of them yelled at me.

"I'm fine," I yelled. "Just go, I'll catch up!"

One by one the cyclopes got into the big hole. I'm still looking for the sword.

{Why do you even need to find the sword?}

[I agree with, Janie.]

~Guys, this is no time for the comments. Just listen up, okay?~

When I was looking at the sword 2 days ago, I saw something written in hieroglyphics or something.

The rocks above me were threatening to fall. I tried to stay calm and find the sword already but couldn't.

I found myself panicking.

_Come on, show up, please, _I thought.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I finally saw it. I hurriedly went to notch it up, fast! **(A/N: If you're there Hermes Salazar Snape, I used the title of one of your stories =D)**

When I got it, I thought," Game over." But it was not yet finished. The hole was covered up with rocks.

I thought, I'll be dead but then I heard banging on the other side of the boulder.

When the rocks, subsided, I saw Tyson with other two cyclopes.

I hugged Tyson.

"We came back for you, princess," one of them said.

"Let's go! The forge will crumble!" the other said.

We swam away. I was clutching the sword tightly.

Finally, we got ashore. I fell on the white sandy beach. What a day!

I just closed my eyes for awhile.

Then, I heard footsteps rushing to my side.

"Oh my _gods_! Charisse wake up!" a girl said.

I realized it was Janie. How about a little fun?

I decided to stay still.

"She's hardly breathing!" Xierra panicked and checked my pulse.

Janie whispered to me," I know, you're awake already."

Jeez, smartness.

"Hey, Will!" Xierra called," Looks like this girl needs CPR."

Oh my gosh! I bolted up.

Janie and Xierra started giggling.

I touched my head. I felt dizzy. I felt something solid on my right hand and I saw a beautiful sword.

I'm so glad that I got it.

Then Florenz came and she put her hands on her hips.

"Where's the charm bracelet?" she asked.

Janie and Xierra gritted their teeth.

"After 2 days of missing, all you think about is your stupid charm bracelet!" Xierra yelled at her.

"Xierra's right! You're such a-"Janie yelled but interrupted when Chiron came.

"What's happening?" Chiron asked in his centaur form.

"Ask the _Tres Marias_," Florenz snarled at us.

"Well?" Chiron asked as he turned to us.

I tossed the charm bracelet to Florenz. She caught it and made an evil smile.

"There," I said as I stood up. "I gave it to her."

Chiron nodded and left together with the other campers.

Janie, Xierra, Will and I were the only ones left. I noticed that I wore my camp T-shirt, jeans and tone up Skechers slippers, which I don't remember wearing.

"We need to go back to Philippines," I said calmly.

"H-Hey, why?" Janie asked.

"I'm not safe here," I said and explained.

Janie and Xierra almost gasped all of the time while Will just kept nodding.

By the time I was finished, something glowed in front of me.

Then, Hermes came out. Oh no! Maybe Percy was referring to the _gods _blaming me. Maybe, Hermes was here to take me to Mt. Olympus and they'll decide, if I'll still live or not.

I got horrified on the thought.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly," Do you want to bring me to Mt. Olympus and be blamed?"

"No," he said. "I came personally to tell you that…"

He trailed off and looked at my eyes directly.

Instead of seeing Hermes, I saw my hometown in Philippines, burning. My mom was trying her best to protect the people.

The scene changed.

The 6'5 man was laughing evilly. I realized that all of the gods' weapons were at his huge hands.

There was a huge pot in front of him.

"Time to wake master up," he said.

Then something exploded.

I then found myself in Hermes' hands. I smiled for showing me those things but there was something wrong.

Hermes was in a black and white tuxedo. He looked so handsome.

Stop, it Charisse!

I looked at myself and I was wearing a long white gown with golden trims. My shoulder blades were shown off but I still got arm bangles and white long gloves that reached under the bangles.

A beautiful silver heart pendant was at my neck.

What shocked me was, I was wearing a veil! And holding a bouquet of flowers!

Oh my gosh!

Then, I finally woke up to reality. I saw myself in Hermes' hands. I thought he was wearing tuxedo but Thank God! He wasn't! I came back to reality.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I pulled away. I blushed when I realized, I was still holding his hand.

We both realized it and we moved away from each other.

"By the way, Hermes," I asked. "Why did you show me those things?"

"To warn you for the near future, take care," he told me. "Be careful, since, I doubt if I'll be there to save you when you're in danger."

I punched his arm lightly.

"You bet," I said. "I bet 10 drachmas that you'll be always there to save me."

"10 only?" he asked playfully.

"Funny," I said. "I'm not that rich compared to you."

"Right," he said. "I bet 100 drachmas that I won't be there."

I got surprised.

"That's too-"I said but interrupted when he kissed my cheek. Oh gosh! I felt like I'm Sadie having 2 gorgeous boys fighting over me. Well, thank God that they don't kiss me on the lips like Walt and Anubis did to Sadie on TOF.

"I know that we hardly know each other and we only met when you're in danger, but…" he trailed off.

Jeez, my romantic side took over me because I hugged him. Weird, I know.

When, I realized what I was doing, I pulled away fast and blushed madly.

I apologized," Sorry."

"Nah! It's okay," he said. "See you soon."

I nodded.

"Don't forget the bet!" I yelled over him. He grinned at me before leaving.

I sighed.

Hey wait! Why did I sigh?

I took a deep breath. We need a boat. If I'm going to use the 25% of my Egyptian magic, I'll faint. But I had no choice.

I closed my eyes and point to nothingness. I started writing hieroglyphics in the air.

I drew a hand underneath it is a square and a semi-circle. Beside the hand and the square also the semi-circle, I drew a boat.

"Boat," I said and purple hieroglyphics showed up.

Janie and Xierra gasped.

When I opened my eyes, I instantly fell and Will caught me. I smiled thankfully at him before fainting.

**Xierra's POV**

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing now. My best friend is an Egyptian magician!

After the purple glow, I saw a boat docked in front of us. It's not a regular boat. It was an Egyptian reed boat, with two torches burning in the front, and a big rudder in the back. A figure in a black trench coat and hat stood at the tiller.

"We're going in that," Janie said. "To Philippines."

Will nodded and we all climbed aboard.

The boat was basically woven from coils of plant fiber-like a giant floating rug. I figured the torches at the front couldn't be a good idea, because if we didn't sink, we'd burn. At the back, the tiller was manned by a little guy wearing a black trench coat and hat. His hands and feet were lost in the folds of the coat. Whenever I looked at it, it gave me the creeps.

Janie splashed some sea water on Charisse since, the girl needed to explain a lot to them.

Charisse woke up.

Janie put her hands on her hips.

"You need to explain all of these things," she said angrily then suddenly turned to happy as she looked around the boat. "This is AMAZING! I'm going to picture it!"

I sighed. Janie loves these kind of things.

"-I'm going to construct a building with-"Janie said happily but interrupted when Charisse said," Hold on to something, okay? I swear that you won't feel good when the ride will go on."

Everyone held to something. I hold on the side of the boat.

Charisse nodded at the direction of the creepy man and the boat lurched forward.

The feeling was hard to describe. I felt so dizzy and nauseous. Everything I saw was all a blur, it hurt my eyes. All, I can say, is I'll never ride an Egyptian reed boat with a creepy man as the steersman.

* * *

><p><strong>The story will end soon! *cries* Don't worry there's a sequel! Yay!<strong>

**THE PREQUEL OF THIS STORY IS "A NEW GODDESS ARISING" Thanks to Ilovestories for requesting it!**

**Did you like the glimpse of the future? I hope you do!**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! IF YOU LOVE HERMES/OC STORY, HERMES SALAZAR SNAPE'S PJO STORY "An Account of the Second Titanomachy" IS VERY GOOD! TRY READING IT! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**Here's another short story and comments from this chapter from Hermes Salazar Snape!**

**Nandhene: You sabotaged my exclusive property! Just Kidding.**

**Dinesh: I lurv mushy stories. This one is . . . ooooohhhhhhh!**

**Nandhene: Don't write it so well, I am so distracted I can hardly beta-read! Anyway, what is Will doing when his **_**father**_** kisses his crush? Huh?**

**Me: You'll know soon in the next chapter!**

**Dinesh: I like that part.**

**Nandhene: You always want the hero and heroine to live happily-ever-after. I like the last part in the future glimpse anyway. How can he court her when he **_**knows**_** he'll get her?**

**Me: It's a secret! Sorry! All, I can say, is what Charisse saw will not be **_**exactly **_**what's going to happen in the future. Hermes' life will go upside down soon! And, oh, there's a high possibility that unexpected things will happen in the sequel.**

**Dinesh: Stop criticizing her!**

**Nandhene: I'm clearing my doubts! I'm writing a romance story too**

**Me: R&R everyone!**


	11. Pampanga, Philippines

**Author's Note:**

***Sniff* I hate to say this but chapter 12 will be the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**If you like humor stories check out "Wine Worries" by Hermes Salazar Snape. It's so funny! and Charisse will be mentioned! Dinesh is now a good author! Congratulations to Dinesh!**This chapter is dedicated to: Hermes Salazar Snape! ****

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's! And, of course, the plot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11- Pampanga, Philippines <strong>_

**Will's POV **

I honestly didn't know what to feel, when my father suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
>Happy? Sad? Angry? Nothing?<br>Let's go with the last one. I put on a straight face. I continued to watch as Charisse talked to him coldly.  
>Then, suddenly I found the two staring to each other's eyes. I felt a pang of jealousy strike me.<br>Charisse's eyes never left my dad's. So does, Hermes'. Why are they staring to each other's eyes? Oh no! I hope not the you-know kind of way.  
>I really wanted to interrupt badly, when I saw Charisse face turned to anger. Then, it changed to fear. And lastly, shock.<br>So, my dad was showing something to her. I'll ask her about it later.  
>The next thing that happened next made my blood boil.<br>Charisse fell in Hermes' arms! Great!  
>I wanted to barge in, when Xierra held me back. She shook her head. I hate doing nothing!<br>I waited and waited and waited. Until, Hermes kissed the cheek of my crush making her stunned. She even hugged him! Why do the gods love punishing me?  
>Finally, the very romantic moment had passed. And we fell asleep on the reed boat despite the gush of wind blowing hard towards my face.<br>When, I woke up, the Egyptian reed boat, slowed down. I blinked at first. The sights of things were quite vague. Until, finally, the blurriness, left and I could make out our surroundings.  
>I got shocked. Very, very surprised. Why?<br>We're in Philippines! Yeah, I know that it's not very surprising but that's not the reason I got shocked.  
>I got surprised because my once beautiful country is now in ruins. The once clear blue water turned to green and fish are floating everywhere. I hope they're just unconscious, not dead. The plants died. Animals and Humans are on the land dead? Or maybe, unconscious.<br>I closed my eyes. I hate seeing the nature of my country like this! Whoever did this will pay!  
>The others are slowly waking up.<br>Janie pinched her nose.  
>"What's that smell?" she asked.<br>Xierra pinched her nose too.  
>"I'll repeat Janie's question. What's that smell?"<br>Charisse stood up and didn't pinch her nose, like she didn't mind the smell. Her dark brown eyes widened.  
>"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed," What happened to our country?"<br>"I don't remember seeing Philippines like this," Janie stated.  
>I stood up on the reed boat as well, taking a good look on my surroundings.<br>Charisse just looked into nothingness. Whenever I looked at her dark brown eyes, I could see its sparkling determination fainting like she's already losing hope.  
>I just let her think some of the things.<br>She said absentmindedly," We're on the South China Sea."  
>We're now on Bataan! After a few more travels we'll be able to go to Pampanga, Philippines.<br>Charisse approached the creepy steersman as she chanted another Egyptian magic. She fell unconscious. Do Egyptian magicians fall unconscious whenever they cast magic?  
>I caught her and nodded on the direction of the steersman and we bolted again.<br>I woke up next to find us back to Pampanga, my beloved countryside!  
>I expected to see beautiful trees around, kids playing in parks, busy jeepneys everywhere but when I opened my eyes from my imagination, it's the complete opposite.<br>Just like what we saw on Bataan, Pampanga, Philippines is now in ruins. The trees turned brown and looked so dull…Humans were on the floor unconscious…

The others started waking up and they gasped.  
>Xierra was now in tears.<br>"Oh God!" she exclaimed," What happened to our place?"  
>She hurried out of the boat and when Charisse got off the boat, she said something in Egyptian and the reed boat disappeared in sight.<br>I returned my focus on the scenery in front of me.  
>Charisse's dark brown eyes widened.<br>"N-No, it can't be," she muttered. "What happened to everyone?"  
>Then, we heard a very deep voice laughing.<br>"So, you finally decided to come, Charisse," the voice said and in the corner of my eye, I saw Charisse flinched.  
>"Y-You!" she exclaimed as she pointed accusingly in front of her like the man was there," How dare you steal my father's trident!"<br>The man laughed again. Does it mean that the mysterious man was the one who stole Poseidon's trident? But why?  
>"To answer your question, young lad, I'm doing it for my master," the man said as a man's form slowly appeared in front of us.<br>The man was 6 feet tall in height. He was a very dark-skinned muscled man; I bet Hephaestus' kids will get jealous at him. He got amber eyes (which I found weird) which were sparkling triumphantly.  
>"Are you ready for a show?" he asked once again. Before, we could reply, we got suck up inside a dark vortex and I found myself sliding on a slide full of sands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Charisse's POV<strong>

**I remember the times, where Carter, Sadie, Jaz, Carol, Walt, Andrew, Zia, me and…Neil…does this most of the time. Sadie always needs to open a portal up so that we can transfer from Nome to Nome. Why am I thinking about them?**

I opened my dark brown eyes, and everything is a blur. My glasses were gone! I'm back from being near-sighted again. Jeez! I hate this life!  
>I stood up and couldn't make out my surroundings. All I can see is sands are everywhere and I'm all alone.<br>I just closed my eyes. Even, if I open them, I won't be able to see things clearly anyway.  
>I heard the evil laugh again.<br>"You won't be able to catch me, foolish blood of the pharaoh," he said.  
>Maybe he expected me to run after him by the tone of his voice. But instead, since I felt as though I'm blind without my glasses, I just fell on the sandy floor and took a nap. I'm so bored to death.<br>Dreams consumed me.  
>I was still back on the sandy floor. W-What!<br>"You can't escape me even if you fall asleep, fool," the man said as he appeared in front of me. When will he stop calling me 'fool'?  
>I apologize for my near-sightedness because I still hardly see him.<br>I don't know why but my right hand went directly to my watch.  
>"Come here, my dear, don't be afraid. I just need you to finish and that Will guy to join our group against the gods." The man said. Is he trying to recruit me?<br>"Sorry," I said being as straightforward I was. "I decline."  
>I guess the man's eyes flared because I could make out flames.<br>"You asked for it, girl. Now, your two other best friends will die!" he said as I heard Xierra and Janie's scream.  
>My best friends! How dare he do this to me!<br>I brought out my sword- I still have no clue what its name was- and attacked him.  
>I know that I hardly make things out, but I did my best. I tried slashing everywhere.<br>The scream of my two best friends kept ringing in my mind making me more furious.  
>Then, he suddenly disappeared.<br>"You can't just leave me here, you coward!" I yelled, "I'm just a mere girl who can't even see you, and you're retreating already! Get back here!"  
>I heard a smirk and the man appeared in front of me.<br>"Hmm…Master was right. When, you're very willed and determined, nothing will stop you from getting what you want," the man said and stretched out his hand. "Join me."  
>I stopped. A plan had come up on my mind. I dropped my sword and slowly went towards my opponent weapon less.<br>[What do you think you're DOING?]  
>{I completely agree with Xierra. Are you INSANE? You're ACCEPTING your defeat!}<br>~Guys! Let's just continue okay?~

I bet the man smiled triumphantly. Let's see if he'll still smile after what I plan to do to him.  
>"You're a good girl, Charisse," he said. "Come!"<br>I was about to touch his outstretch hand when I casted," _A-max_."  
>Purple hieroglyphs showed up and purple flames started to burn around the man's body.<br>"HOW DARE YOU-"he said but interrupted when his feet started burning.  
>He screamed in pain.<br>"You'll pay for this, Charisse Aguiluz! You'll never get your best friends back. YOU'LL NEVER GET EVERYTHING BACK!" He screamed as he pointed his right index finger towards me, "DIE!"  
>Oh gosh! I could see a blinding jet of green light move to my chest that sent me flying towards the farthest wall. It's like Voldy (You-Know-Who) just sent an "Avada Kedavra" spell towards me.<br>I was bleeding so badly. My breathing became shallow. My eyelids were threatening to close. I heard the scream once again before it disappeared.  
>I was about to close my eyes and welcome death when I saw a blinding white light appeared in front of me.<br>"In trouble again, eh," he said as he sighed. "I know that I shouldn't be here and save you because of our bet, but it hurts me to see you this. Besides, 100 drachmas is so easy to earn for me. Since, one delivery cost more than a hundred drachmas…"  
>What is he saying? And, why is it, he sounded so familiar? He looked so familiar! Why can't I remember everything he's saying? Who is he? The way he speaks tells me that we really knew each other but…Who is he?<br>I just didn't react.  
>"Isn't there a time where you're not going to be in danger? Sometimes, I wonder if you're really is looking for trouble," the man said and sighed again.<br>I narrowed my eyes slightly and I could see that he got curly black hair. Curly black hair…Wait! What's with the curly black hair? There's something, I totally forgot!  
>He took something out from his pocket. I could see a red cell phone. He touched my right hand and opened my palm. He put the brand new red phone inside and closed it.<br>I could see his eyes sparkling. Is he crying? I highly doubt it! But it looked like he was.  
>"Take good care of this. It'll come handy in the future, okay?" he said. "Don't forget to feed them rats. They love them."<br>What does he mean? I don't get it! I wonder what this thing inside my palm is. Before I knew it, I could feel soft lips on my forehead.  
>"Good luck, Charisse," the man said. "I weolve oyou."<br>W-What did he said? I don't understand it! Whatever he said might be really sweet.  
>{Oh come on! I know you already know what he said!}<br>[And that's I l-]  
>~Keep quiet, Xierra! You're interrupting me!~<p>

My eye lids gave up and fell. At least, I managed to resist them for 3 minutes. And, the next thing, I knew was I found myself being pulled into a complete darkness. Without a memory…

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like or love the Charmes part? Oh well! Next chapter will be a preview to the sequel series of AWOM!<strong>

**Oh, and, the title of the sequel series will be "A New Enemy Arising" and it's a trilogy. The first book will be "A New Enemy Arising: Unexpected". **


	12. Sneak Peek for the Sequel!

**Author's Note:**

**I hate to say this but this is the last chapter for this story! *cries* I'm so happy to serve you all! **

**Don't forget that there's a sequel!**

**I apologize to Animal Charmer 11 and Hermes Salazar Snape that I updated again without your consent. BTW, can I update "Till death Do Us Part" without your consent again? I've been waiting for the rewritten chapter 3 of it for 5 days already!**

**Just tell me please!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for some obvious things.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12- Sneak Peek for the Sequel!<strong>_

**Just because of a strictly forbidden sin…**

A tall and quite chubby girl with very determined dark brown eyes sparkling under her purple framed glasses was walking on the streets of Manhattan late at night. A small breeze blew towards her. Her ultra black straight and layered hair fell at her back. She wore a purple jacket. Under it was a yellow t-shirt with "If there's a will, there's a way!" written in it. The very religious girl hugged herself because of the night's coldness.

"I should have listened to, Amos," she muttered." I shouldn't have gone here."

Amos was the head of the 21st Nome headquarters. He forbids all of the Egyptian magicians staying in there to never go to Manhattan. He spoke about other gods etc etc. Our, heroine because of curiosity, will and determination to know why it was forbidden, went in there. And until now, she still hadn't gotten into trouble.

She continued walking and looked like Tefnut, the Egyptian goddess of waters who possessed her just kept silent. Charisse continued to stride her way to the strange place. It was her first time to be here.

"Idiot!" she muttered to herself again," Curse my curiosity, will and determination. I wouldn't have been here right now."

**A god and a demigod also blood of the pharaoh meet…**

Then, in the distance, she saw a man in late 20's with salt and pepper hair. He was jogging around the beach in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He got brown eyes. He was slim, tall and fit. He got a cell phone on his right hand and on his right ear like he was talking to someone. But Charisse couldn't hear what he was saying.

She noticed the antenna, and saw 2 snakes intertwined with each other on the antenna. Charisse blinked, maybe her imagination. But, it was still there. She just shrugged it off and continued walking.

**In some unexpected circumstances…**

"Thank God!" she praised as she ran to the sands. But then, she got no more energy and fell. She saw the jogging man again.

"Help," she croaked. The man approached her. Charisse now clearly saw the man. He got teenagers features. Black curly hair, brown eyes and wore Ancient Greek herald clothes. She must be dreaming because the man she saw earlier was a man in late 20's.

"I'll help you," he said in a quite deep voice."Demigod or should I say, Egyptian magician."

She got shocked but slowly closed her eyes. The last time she saw was the man glowed and the hellhounds turned to dust.

**Because of these, she got banished on the mansion…**

I just told them all of the truth. Anyways, Amos came and talked to me one on one on the library. _Uh-oh_

"Did you just walked on Manhattan last night?" the barrel-shaped man asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Y-Yes" I said," But I don't regret it."

He furrowed an eyebrow," Even if I take your Egyptian magic?"

The other trainees who were eavesdropping gasped silently.

"W-What?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't cast magic again. I wouldn't meet my friends again. I wouldn't see Tefnut again.

_Tefnut- the Egyptian goddess of waters, rain, dew, moisture and fertility._

"You heard me," Amos said as he stood up." In 5 hours you should be ready to leave. I'm so sorry, Charisse. You're one of the strongest water elementalists I have ever seen but you failed me. You failed the House of Life. You failed Tefnut. You failed the whole Egyptian pantheon. Dismissed."

**Since then, she started having a normal life…**

Anyways, it's been a year since; I left the mansion in Brooklyn. I left the mansion around January in there and when I arrived in the Philippines. I continued my studies as a first year high school student. Lucky for me that I was very smart and caught up on the lessons or else there's no chance that I'll graduate and level up to 2nd year.

Then it was a few days before summer vacation. That video we were watching now was taped by Janie who just transferred last January. Because of her smartness (smarter than anyone in her class except for one of my friends, John Paul, Bill's younger brother) she caught up and excelled at it. But looked like, the class valedictorian, John Paul Lagman Ocampo was the smartest person in class. So, Janie ended up in 2nd place.

**But, fates are so playful; they made her life more **_**interesting…**_

Then something caught my eye. The camera glanced to the Fiction section and I saw a man standing, holding a book and was checking on it. That was not the thing that caught my eye. He wore Ancient Greek Herald suit and got… I couldn't believe it…curly black hair. But before I could react the camera glanced another way.

"Janie! Put it back to the Fiction section!" I ordered/yelled.

Janie got startled on my voice, gave me a suspicious look but followed. She pressed the previous button and it was back on the Fiction section. I said," Pause it for awhile." A pause sign appeared on the upper right side of the 24 size television.

I went in front of the television and studied the man. I went back on the blue couch and borrowed the remote. I made the picture of that man larger. Now I could saw his face clearly.

His head was slight bent down while examining the book. He got curly black hair and brown eyes that were focusing on the pages of the book he was holding. He was wearing green Ancient Greek herald clothes with purple cloak. He also wore a brown leather bag, a messenger's bag I realized. His green suit reaches above knee. He also wore brown leather boots showing his strong knees because it was below it. His shoes were blue Adidas-brand. I rubbed my eyes again. I must be imagining things again because his shoes got wings.

Then on his other hand he was holding a cell phone like the cell phone I saw the jogging man was holding. There were 2 snakes entwined in its antenna. That's not all! On his head he wore a hat with wings. Okay, this was weird! He looked like my favourite Greek god, Hermes.

**And the two meet again…**

I bent down and was about to get it when another hand came to the book. It looked strong. I looked up and saw a man with curly black hair, brown eyes and wore green Ancient Greek suit. He smiled at me. His skin was perfect! It wasn't so dark but it wasn't so white. It's just perfect. I wanted to faint at the spot when I realized who the man was.

I stood up. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. How could this be true? It was just impossible. I slowly walked away but stopped and looked back wondering if he was really _him_.

I turned back and saw him again. He smiled again and said," What's wrong, demigod or should I say Egyptian magician?"

I got shocked. That was the last words I heard from my mysterious saviour. Now, I don't know if I'll still return my gratitude or not.

"Wait! H-How did you know?" I asked.

He just leaned in one of the books shelves and smiled.

**She'll meet an old rival but became a friend…**

I just stood there on the entrance. I heard someone coughed. I turned my back and saw a very familiar man. He was an inches taller to me. He got brown eyes, and quite tousled black hair. He looked around the same age as mine and got light brown skin. He was a Filipino, I'm sure of it!

"Step aside." He said in quite deep voice.

I stepped aside but when he passed by me, he still bumped me purposely.

I just ignored it. He went directly to Hermes' table. His cabin mates looked at me. One of them pointed at me and murmured something. The guy turned back and looked at me.  
>I just shrugged. I hate people staring at me.<p>

**ANOTHER SCENE!**

The other 4 got angry and they all attacked to me at the same time. I closed my eyes prepared to die, when I heard a sword slashed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the jerk that bumped me purposely earlier.

He slashed them all and they all turned to dust. He looked at me with sleepy brown eyes.

"Geez, woman," he said at me. "You shouldn't be here dead at night. The woods are dangerous specially if you're weapon less and look extremely tired."

I just stared at him. His black hair was tousled like he didn't comb his hair. His brown eyes were very sleepy. And his light brown skin shone at the moonlight.

"What are you staring at?" he asked coldly.

He sure was different. The guys I encountered always flip their hair, smile, wave and many many more but this guy, whoever he was just looked at me coldly and didn't flip or smiled at me.

Well, at least, I had met a man who was different than the rest.

"No 'you're safe now' or 'Princess, are you alright?' or 'Next time, don't go here late at night, you'll make me worried' or 'Those harpies deserved it since, they tried to eat a beautiful princess like you' or just anything sweet that happened in books, when the hero saved his leading lady?" I asked. Yup! I know. I'm not shy to say those things.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and looked shocked at my words. Oh my gosh, his face was priceless!

"First of all, miss; we're not together, so no romantic or sweet things involved. Second, we don't even know each other, third, I saved you because you need help and I help people. Fourth, you're not a princess. Fifth, you're not my leading lady. Sixth, Since, I don't even know you, why will I worry? Lastly, you're not my type." He said.

Well, I bet a normal girl will get hurt and cry her heart out.

Since, I'm _not _normal, I just laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be crying since a guy rejected you?" he asked confused.

He doesn't get it!

"First of all, you're a son of Hermes," I explained. "You should know when someone is lying to you. Second, your face is priceless!"

I laughed again. While I'm in the middle of laughing, I hiccupped.

The guy laughed at me.

"Stop laughing!" I told him and I took deep breath so that my hiccup would go away. He just continued and even tried to mimic my actions. Well, I joined him in the laugh because it was pretty funny.

We stopped for awhile because of laughing and we purposely lay on the land.

"That's pretty funny," I said and took a deep breath. I hardly breathe because of laughing.

"Yeah, right," the boy said and took a deep breath too.

He went beside me and offered his hand.

"I'm William Leon Hanson just call me Will, son of Hermes." He said.

I wasn't paying attention much on his name because I was too caught up with the name "Will".

I shook his hand and said," Charisse Aguiluz, undetermined."

Then his words sank in to me. His name was William Leon Hanson. His name was WILLIAM LEON HANSON!

"No, it can't be" I murmured. Such a nice guy. It was impossible that it was him.

"Will?" I asked," Is that you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently though I bet I saw a smile.

I stood up and brushed away the dirt before continuing," Come on, naughty Will! I know that you already know who you are! I can't believe that you got the nerve to save and hang out with me. Especially that we're rivals since childhood!"

That was right, everyone! That was why, when I saw him, he looked familiar. This guy who purposely bump and save me was my rival, who always bully me that makes Janie and Xierra tease me to him.

He just smirked at me.

"Finally! You already notice," he praised like it was a miracle. "You're still like the old times. Funny and forgetful, four-eyed brat."

I punched his arm lightly.

"Shut up, prank genius," I answered.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Will stated.

I agreed.

We were walking out of the woods.

"Why were you acting cold towards me earlier? And you even _purposely _bumped me." I asked.

"So that, you'll not notice me and I was trying to give you hints," he answered. "You're so slow. I can't believe it'll reach up to midnight just to realize who I am. If I didn't tell you my name, you won't even realize."

"Am not!" I exclaimed," I can still notice it even if you didn't tell me."

**She faced many challenges and there's more yet to come…**

**The god appeared in front of her bringing a message…The message from the future…**

Then, Hermes came out. Oh no! Maybe Percy was referring to the _gods _blaming me. Maybe, Hermes was here to take me to Mt. Olympus and they'll decide, if I'll still live or not.

I got horrified on the thought.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly," Do you want to bring me to Mt. Olympus and be blamed?"

"No," he said. "I came personally to tell you that…"

He trailed off and looked at my eyes directly.

Instead of seeing Hermes, I saw my hometown in Philippines, burning. My mom was trying her best to protect the people.

The scene changed.

The 6'5 man was laughing evilly. I realized that all of the gods' weapons were at his huge hands.

There was a huge pot in front of him.

"Time to wake master up," he said.

Then something exploded.

I then found myself in Hermes' hands. I smiled for showing me those things but there was something wrong.

Hermes was in a black and white tuxedo. He looked so handsome.

Stop, it Charisse!

I looked at myself and I was wearing a long white gown with golden trims. My shoulder blades were shown off but I still got arm bangles and white long gloves that reached under the bangles.

A beautiful silver heart pendant was at my neck.

What shocked me was, I was wearing a veil! And holding a bouquet of flowers!

Oh my gosh!

**Could that marriage scene be true? The two also bet…**

Then, I finally woke up to reality. I saw myself in Hermes' hands. I thought he was wearing tuxedo but Thank God! He wasn't! I came back to reality.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I pulled away. I blushed when I realized, I was still holding his hand.

We both realized it and we moved away from each other.

"By the way, Hermes," I asked. "Why did you show me those things?"

"To warn you for the near future, take care," he told me. "Be careful, since, I doubt if I'll be there to save you when you're in danger."

I punched his arm lightly.

"You bet," I said. "I bet 10 drachmas that you'll be always there to save me."

"10 only?" he asked playfully.

"Funny," I said. "I'm not that rich compared to you."

"Right," he said. "I bet 100 drachmas that I won't be there."

I got surprised.

"That's too-"I said but interrupted when he kissed my cheek. Oh gosh! I felt like I'm Sadie having 2 gorgeous boys fighting over me. Well, thank God that they don't kiss me on the lips like Walt and Anubis did to Sadie on TOF.

**And lastly, maybe, just maybe the last time they'll meet **_**with **_**memories…**

I was bleeding so badly. My breathing became shallow. My eyelids were threatening to close. I heard the scream once again before it disappeared.  
>I was about to close my eyes and welcome death when I saw a blinding white light appeared in front of me.<br>"In trouble again, eh," he said as he sighed. "I know that I shouldn't be here and save you because of our bet, but it hurts me to see you this. Besides, 100 drachmas is so easy to earn for me. Since, one delivery cost more than a hundred drachmas…"  
>What is he saying? And, why is it, he sounded so familiar? He looked so familiar! Why can't I remember everything he's saying? Who is he? The way he speaks tells me that we really knew each other but…Who is he?<br>I just didn't react.  
>"Isn't there a time where you're not going to be in danger? Sometimes, I wonder if you're really is looking for trouble," the man said and sighed again.<br>I narrowed my eyes slightly and I could see that he got curly black hair. Curly black hair…Wait! What's with the curly black hair? There's something, I totally forgot!  
>He took something out from his pocket. I could see a red cell phone. He touched my right hand and opened my palm. He put the brand new red phone inside and closed it.<br>I could see his eyes sparkling. Is he crying? I highly doubt it! But it looked like he was.  
>"Take good care of this. It'll come handy in the future, okay?" he said. "Don't forget to feed them rats. They love them."<br>What does he mean? I don't get it! I wonder what this thing inside my palm is. Before I knew it, I could feel soft lips on my forehead.  
>"Good luck, Charisse," the man said. "I weolve oyou."<br>W-What did he said? I don't understand it! Whatever he said might be really sweet.  
>{Oh come on! I know you already know what he said!}<br>[And that's I l-]  
>~Keep quiet, Xierra! You're interrupting me!~<p>

My eye lids gave up and fell. At least, I managed to resist them for 3 minutes. And, the next thing, I knew was I found myself being pulled into a complete darkness. Without a memory…

**There's still more to come! But, Fates (or maybe Aphrodite) are **_**so **_**cruel! They played with their love story again…**

A man with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes and fit body approached me. He touched my shoulder.

"Hey, Charisse! Nice to see you again. Here's the 100 drachmas I promised." He said as he handed me bags of coins.

I looked at him confused. What does he mean? Do I even know him?

He furrowed an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Oh come on! It's impossible you didn't know! You're kidding me. You really are my love, Charisse." He said.

I got surprised. What does he mean by 'my love'? There's something wrong in here!

I sighed.

"Look, whoever you are," I said as his brown eyes started widening. "I don't know you. Take these 100 drachmas back. And please, don't call me 'my love' because I already have a boyfriend. If you're interested he's William 'Will' Leon Hanson."

His brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I couldn't believe what's happening to me." He muttered.

**More unexpected things to come! **

"**A New Enemy Arising: Unexpected" is coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks! I love you all!<br>I couldn't believe I was able to finish a story! Finally! I always start but never ends it!**

**R&R **


End file.
